Bound to You
by TheHonestContender
Summary: Lyra met shaw at a young age now at 20 she is rescued by Erik and Charles. Will she be able to trust them? Charles wont end up in wheelchair and Erik won't be turn evil.First Class Erik/OC dont own xmen might have a chapter of M later on
1. Lyra Sandchester

I don't own X-men I own Lyra and Kenneth the character. Lyra and ken's pics will be posted on my profile If I got Erik wrong I'm sorry first fanfic of him so please be patient any tips will be most appreciated. I'm going to try really hard on Erik's character warn me if I OVERBOARD. His pov won't really be there much it will be mostly Lyra only Erik in this chap. Also the song is bound to you by christina aguilara i don' own that either

1.

_**I was 13**_

Always beautiful days when bad things seem to happen. I look back now and see how young I was when I was forced into a life of pain. I was 13 when first met him, I was on the couch watching TV in our home in Louisiana. There was a knock, at the door my father got up to get it. I loved my father so much, He was a tall man that was 6'0 wide shoulders,dark skin, and his beard had tiny streaks of gray. I wished that I could have gotten his height back as it seemed I might be short like my mother was when she was alive. He was getting old , I giggled at the thought as he proceded to the door I watched his face turn from calm to inrage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," Dad practically yelled his tall frame blocked my view of the door.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Ronald," a voice said. I shivered that voice was so cold and evil, the voice of a monster that would haunt you in your dreams. Suddenly, heard a strangled cry of pain as a man appeared in front of my dad, I screamed at the sight he looked like the devil, black hair, red skin and a tail had cut my dad in the chest he fell to the ground clutching his chest. He eyes found mine, and whispered "run" I was frozen in place I couldn't move. My deep brown eyes danced between my dad on the ground and the people in front of him. One was a blonde woman wearing a white dress, a latin man with long brown hair in a suit, and another man with blonde hair and cold, empty unfeeling blue eyes.

"Lyra, I presume wow its been a long time haven't seen you since you were a toddler," the man said with a slight smile. I knew it was fake his very presence screamed evil, I looked down at my father who was still on the ground.

"RUN LYRA," he screamed and he was met with a knife in his chest. I screamed in terror and ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I dashed out the back door and across the yard and into the woods. I cursed myself for going into the woods of all places not to mention bare footed, but I continued to run. I collaspe to the ground, my lungs burned, as I gasp for air, and I prayed to God that I had lost those people. I was wrong, in a puff of red smoke they appeared before me, I screamed in shock and tried to crawl away then I heard a voice in my head.

_Don't run you have no where to go, even if you got away we would find you, a female voice said in my head._

My eyes widened, "H-how y-you were in my head," I stared in shock at the blonde woman.

"Emma can do alot of things,but you my dear well a whole nother story, oh how rude of me to forget my manners I'm Sebastian," the blonde man said with a wicked grin.

What the hell were these people talking about. I glared at all of them especially the devil looking man, "You killed my father you son of a bitch," I said picking up a large piece of wood and preparing to through it at him. Suddenly, I couldn't move I had no control of my body as I dropped the piece of wood I stared in shock at them.

"Another thing I can do," Emma said with a sickly smile.

"What do you want from me if its money we don't have alot," I cried.

"My dear your very powerful and we want you to join us," Sebastian said his lips curling up in a smile that was suppose to be warming but just came off as fake. I needed to be strong, I slowly stood up,"You will leave me and my family alone our you'll regret it,"I said feeling the power in my words. Just turn around and leave. Suddenly all their faces went blank except for Emma like they were in a trance, "We should leave Shaw," the demon said to Shaw. Shaw slowly nodded and they turned to leave until I saw Emma stare at them. Shaw turned to me wonder and exictement in his eyes it really creeped me out.

"My God she's more powerful then I thought, Azazel," Shaw said nodding at the demon. In a puff a red smoke he appeared in front of me knocked me out with a sharp punch.

**_I was 15_**

2 years I endured torture of the worst kind he said it would make my powers stronger. Apparently, I could control peoples actions and bodies with my voice and it was even stronger when I would sing and make force fields and whenever I could use my powers my eyes would change from deep brown to a bright silver.

Some days he wouldn't test on me, he'd leave me alone. Some days all those things they injected me with would leave me numb and I wouldn't be able to move, others would make me feel as if my body was set on fire, and then it would feel as if some on put me in a pool of ice. I was 15 when I met Kenneth, he was a handsome guy , tall, black hair, beautiful blue eyes he had the power of telekinesis it ranged from objects tothe human bodies. I thought he was nice I was sorely mistaken, I made the decision that whenever I could I would try to escape, well I wouldn't make it very far. The punishment was even worse, they strap me down, tape my mouth, attack these things to all parts of my body and electrocute me for hours my screams of pain were muffled by the tape.

"You think you can escape me, how pathetic, where would you go they won't except you. You belong to me, I won't let you get away not like Erik did," he would tell me when I would escape. I soon got scars on my wrists from pulling at the restraints trying to get out that death machine.

All at the hands of..._him, _I loathed him hated him with a deep burning passion. Shaw.. Sebastian Shaw the man that caused me so much pain he would pay for killing my father.

**_Present Day Hellfire Club_**

I sat down and looked at my reflection. My black hair had grown longer, eyes a dark brown had lost its spark, high cheekbones, full lips, carmel skin tone. I didn't even reconigze myself, I had lost myself, my personality had changed dramatically getting stuck with a man like Shaw does that. I wasn't the happy, loud, full of smiles Lyra Sandchester I was when I was 13, I was empty, quite, a frown stuck on my face.

"Ah my Lyra are you ready for your preformance and I must emend you for last week you are a wonderful singer and for helping Shaw speak with Col. Hendry," Kenneth said placing a hand on my shoulder I quickly shoved him off. Shaw had wanted me to focus on him last week to help move missles in Turkey, I felt a deep feeling of guilt in the end Hendry was killed.

"I'd be careful if I were you Ken," I said my voice cold as I flufling my hair a bit. I got up and walked over to the clothes rack as several woman walked by in lingere. My my must all men be complete and total pervs,

"Where is my dress,"I said searching through the clothes and turned to see Kenneth sitting on a velvet couch next to a large box. My heart beat quickened, "Green is beautiful but I think yellow is more of your color," he said getting up and handing me the box.

I opened it revialing a beautiful yellow gown, "I think a "thank you Kenneth" should be comming up," he said with a smug smirk. "Get out of here Kenneth," I said feeling the powerin my words, he got up and left as I got into the dress. I dropped down on the couch feeling my eyes water, no I will not cry, I hated myself everytime I was by him or Shaw my heart would pound, I began to sweat in fear of another experiment or another beating. I would not cry again, I pulled on my gloves covering my scars left from the needles.

"Lyra your on," one of he girls said, I gave her a fake smile and retouched my make up. I made my way onto the stage, I got so many cat calls and whistles all I wanted to do was hit every one of tempo to the music began just as two men walked in one was short handsome man with brown hair and warming blue eyes, the other was tall with short brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes that made him even more beautiful.

"Sweet love, sweet love  
>Trapped in your love<br>I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
>My heart and I were buried in dust<br>Free me, free us" The last line came out as a plea, I could always relate when I would sing. I could feel my heart ache as I remembered the past.

"You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
>If you walk away I will suffer tonight<br>I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>I finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<br>I am bound to you" I hated how the lyrics were like my situation, I was bound to Shaw everytime I'd try to leave he would find me I lived a life of pain for the last 7 years.

"So much, so young  
>I've faced on my own<br>Walls I built up became my home  
>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<br>Sweet love, so pure" I remembered my dad so young when I watched my father die.

"I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart<p>

I found a man I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can't you see that I'm bound in chains<br>I finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<br>I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
>I embrace my fears<br>All that I have been carrying all these years  
>Do I risk it all<br>Come this far just to fall, fall"

I didn't even notice I was crying all the memories were flooding back I felt a presence in the back of my head ...a telepath. I force the presence away until I couldn't feel it. I looked at the crowd noticed that everyone had stopped moving and were listening to me. I was overwhelmed the power in my voice had grown making every freeze, I notice the two men staring atme with wide eyes the small man face held great pity while the other looked at me as if he somehow knew which was impossible. His hard face softened as the smaller man whispered something to him, his face of stone turned to anger.

"Oh, I can trust  
>And boy, I believe in us<br>I am terrified to love for the first time  
>Can you see that I'm bound in chains<br>And finally found my way  
>I am bound to you<p>

I am,  
>Ooh, I am<br>I'm bound to you"

Towards the end I hurried off stage as applause filled my ears I ran picking up the hem of my dress. I slammed the door of the bathroom locking it as I sob into hands, why why had all those memories come back I had kept them locked up. Damn I hate crying it was so weak! I heard a loud pound on the door and lock click out of place I knew who it was. Suddenly, my body was dragged out I looked up to see a furious Kenneth.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing you could have exposed us," he yelled as he slapped me in the face. I fought against him but he won in size, "I didn't mean to it was an accident," I explained. He wasn't buying it, "You stupid bitch," he spat in my face he pulled me out the bathroom and downstairs I knew where he was taking me, "NO NO KEN NO LET ME GO," I pleaded trying to use my power. "YOUR TRICKS DON'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE," he said pulling me into that god forsaken room. It was all white on the walls hanged several torture items, Shaw came bursting into the room.

"Lyra Lyra you know better than to pull a stunt like that," he said calmly I expected him to be mad that fact that he was so calm just made my heart sink at what he had planned.

"Kenneth do what you will," He said pointing at me leaving. I tried to fight back kicking him with my heels, soon I was strapped down to the table. And so began the pain, he picked up a needle with a strange purple liquid . "Shall we begin," he said flicking the needle.

**_Erik POV:_**

"Where is Shaw," I asked Charles as we headed backstage.

Charles sighed, "I can't find him somethings blocking me probably Emma," he said. Charles screamed out in pain clutching his head, I wasn't sure what to do. "Charles what is it," I asked looking at my friend bent over in pain.

"It's her we have to hurry," he said running down the hallway.

The mutant was a woman had carmel skin, long black hair, and deep brown eyes but as she was singing her eyes changed from brown to bright silver and suddenly I had no control of body I couldn't move I just listened. Anyone would be a fool to not think was beautiful especially in that dress, but I was curious it was when she began to cry her eyes changed. Charles had entered her mind and touch my shoulder tons of images had flashed through my mind of herwhen she was young. She was like me I felt a greet swell of anger at Shaw for doing this to a girl. We went downstairs into the club, as we went deeper we heard a loud terrifing scream. Charles dropped to the floor screaming, "She's in so much pain Erik we need to hurry or she'l-,"he was intrupted with another terrifying scream from down the hall. My anger got the better of me and left Charles there following the sound of her screams.

**_Back to Lyra pov:_**

Blood trickled down my arm staining my dress, I could feel the liquid in my viens burning it was so painful flashes of white blocked my vision. Pain flashed through memy body jerked upward , tears flooded down my cheeks.

"KENNETH PLEASE STOP," I screamed, but he didn't stop he cut me on my neck not deep enough to kill me.

I wanted to die like I always wanted to die when they would do this to me . I could feel conciousness slipping out of my grasp and I heard footsteps and Ken cursing under his breath. I turned to look up to see the metal door be completely crush and tossed tothe side revieling the man with piercing blue eyes filled with anger and hatred. They voices got farther away as they fought each other, I felt bad he couldn't win not against Ken he was too strong. Then I heard a voice in my head I expected it to Emma but it was a voice of a man.

_Lyra don't be afraid My name is Charles Xavier I'm like you and so is Erik please don't be afraid were here to help you_

_You lie no one can help me leave me here I don't want anyone else to get hurt he'll hurt you_

_No Shaw is gone he escaped where here to save you everything will be fine_

_No no it won't_

I heard a rip, I looked up to see the man I assumed to be Erik. I wonder if he's the Erik Shaw talked about, he wrapped up my arm and neck. "You need to leave," I choked out. "And what leave you here," Erik said, I felt myself slipping my eyes slowly closed. "Hey hey no dieing on me you already bleeding on me," he shout shaking me so I would stay up. "He'll hurt you Erik he's upset about losing you," I whispered he face turned hard and he picked me. I groaned in pain, anytime I would move it would hurt because of that stuff. We entered the hallway and I saw the man he was with during the show he must be Charles.

"We have to get her out of here and to the facility," Charles said.

"No SHIT," Erik cursed as we got out of the Hellfire club Charles drove while I layed down on the seat next to Erik. As the ride began, millions of thoughts ran through my head why why were they helping me. I had done terrible things at the orders of Shaw why would they want to help me. What was Erik's connection to Shaw how did he manage to escape him. My arm began to feel warm oh no not again, I screamed my whole body jerking off the seat. I felt two strong hands hold me down, I jerked voilently my arm felt as if it were on fire.

"Charles," Erik growled.

"Hold her down were not far from the facility," he replied. I felt the car speed up,white flashed before me, I struggled against his hold damn he was strong. Fear rushed through me, I didn't like being pinned down brought back to many memories.

"GET OFF ME," I shrieked I trieed to use my power but I was weak and too tired to make it work. White flashed again before darkness consumed me, I just wanted to pain to stop.

* * *

><p>How did I do first time for uh Erik I just love Michael Fassbender he's so sexy and uh I hope I did okay on his character I'm gonna have to step it up cuz its Erik oh heres the dress Lyra was wearing will be posted on my profile along with her pic. oKAY I'm making this present day so cell phones and ipods exist<p> 


	2. Erik's confession

I don't own X-men I own Lyra and Kenneth

2.

I woke up when the car came to a hault I groaned as I moved to look out the window. I hissed as I felt pain rush through me it wasn't as bad as before, "Good your awake," a voice said. I wiped my head and saw Erik sitting next to me I didn't reply I kept my gurad up these people could end up being just like him. I never trusted people after meeting Shaw everyone always had a motive. He got out the car and opened the door to get me, I moved away from him even though every muscle in me screamed in pain.

"You can trust me you know after all I did save your life," he said.

He had a point I moved closer to him and let him pick me up, Charles cut the engine and got out and folllowed us into the building. A woman with medium length brown hair came out her eyes frantically dancing between Charles, Erik, and me.

"OH MY GOD," a beautiful blonde girl yelped out running to us.

"She needs medical attention," Erik said as he hurried past them. Automatic doors slid open I closed my eyes at the sudden bright lights, soon we entered a room with a young man with brown hair in a lab coat. I tensed up, no no no scientist just like ..._him_,I began shaking I looked around for any exits but with Erik holding me I'd have to injury himand make a run for it.

"No no NO NOT ANOTHER ONE," the boy flinched at my words.

"It's okay Hank is going to patch you will not hurt you," Charles said placing a hand on my shoulder. His words were comforting, Erik set me down on of the tables, Hank nervously approach me and sucked in a breath as he took me in. I probably looked terrible,he began fixed meup cleaning the cuts on my neck and arm I thanked him and quietly asked him if he had anything for the muscles.

"I'm sorry but without knowing exactly what you were injected with I couldn't give anything to you in case you have some sort of reaction to it," he said he look nervous and pity graced those pretty blue eyes.

I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, I could do that all by myself. I turned to see Erik, Charles,and the two women from before they all turned and looked at brunnette came up to me with her hand out, "My names Miora MacTagger I'ma CIA agent working with Charles," she introduce herself I stared blankly. I didn't like CIA the government was a corrupt system that turn on people so fast because of fear. Her hand fell down her face faultered but only for a second, the beautiful blonde stepped up next,

"I'm Raven Charles' sister," she said with a smile. She seemed nice it made me feel better she was related to Charles they both had that same air about them that warmth. I nodded my head at her, I felt slightly inadquate next to her my gown was ruined with stains of blood I looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Thank you all for helping me but I need to LEAVE NOW," I said loud enough for them to hear me.

"Your in no condition to go anywhere" Hank said.

"Hank is right," Raven said quickly agreeing with Hank.

"Does it look like I give a shit I need to leave he'll find me and it be better to keep you all out of danger if I just left," they stared at me in shock except for Erik.

"Can Erik and I speak to Lyra in private,please," Charles said, they all left and Erik and Charles moved in closer to me. I suddenly felt cornered I tensed up, my jaw clenched, my face hard.

Charles sighed at my reaction while Erik just looked at me blankly, "Why are we in a CIA facility," I said bluntly. Charles was taken back at what I said while Erik had an amused smirk on his face.

"The CIA are tracking down Shaw and we are helping them with our mutations. My dream is to live in a world where mutants and humans can coexist with hatred and violence and Shaw wants to wipe out the human race entirely," Charles answered. I knew exactly what he wanted hearing him preach it to me over and over and here are these people joining to government to form some type of mutant division.

_Precisely_

"OUT NOW," I growled at him after I calmed down a bit. "Raven and Hank are mutants not Miora," I asked.

"Yes how did you know,"he asked bewildered that I would know that.

"I don't know just could sense it," I said looking away from his curious eyes, in my preripheral vision I could see Erik becoming impatient. "So lets cut to the chase, you want me to give you info on shaw and in turn ...what give me protection... no you want me to fight against him,"I said quickly becoming annoyed these people were being foolish everyone always wanted something from me I can't trust anyone no one knows what I've been through.

"I do.. tonight I felt what you felt I know Shaw did to you too both of you," he said looking at me and Erik. I stared wide eyed I wonder what Shaw did how did he escape.

I felt my blood boil, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO PEEKING INSIDE MY HEAD YOU STAY OUT OF MY CAUSE YOU SAW SOME OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU KNOW ME. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH STAY OUT," I screamed at him I suddenly found my strength I hopped off the table and ran leaving Charles pale faced and in a trance. I heard feet pounding on the ground and I ran faster and felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

"LET ME GO," I yelled in Erik's face feeling tears brim my eyes. Damn what is wrong with me today.

His stone face softened, "I don't know all that happened to you hell you might have had it worse then me. Shaw killed my mother right in front of me when I couldn't use my powers to move a coin I was only a boy he did it to make me use my powers . Do you know what its like to watch your love on be killed right in fron of you," he said looking into my eyes. My heart ache I knew I watched my father killed and my mother die of breast was he telling me this he didn't seem like someone to be very good at expressing emotion.

"I destroyed everythingin the room that was metal, I know what you've been through I've been through all the testing. I swore that I'd get my revenge and kill him, you can trust us Charles is a good man he's trying to do the right thing I don't agree with his methods but... I know the pain alright, where going to catch him and I'm going to kill him. Now get your ass back in there, you might trust the CIA and I don't either but you can trust me," he said sternly and he let me go.

I stumbled backwards, it was comforting to know someone had been through the same thing as I have, but i tdoesn't change that fact that people can change so fast on you. I wanted Shaw to pay for what he did, maybe I should stay with them find a way to stop him.

"Come on," he growled I was too busy trying to take in everything he had told me to notice him move he was already by the door. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, and followed him back in side. I saw Charles at the end of the hall he looked complete upset with himself and shocked at what I had done.

_I'm so sorry Lyra I will stay out your head if thats your wish_

_No I'm sorry Charles I shouldn't have used my power agaisnt you but yes it is my wish please stay out my head I don't want to burden you with my memories_

He looked up and gave me a smile, I found myself giving him a small smile as Erik led me to a room. He didn't speak a word to me afterwhat happened, seemed like he didn't like that he told his story to a complete stranger but I was glad he told me it was comforting.

"Here's your room," he said a frown plastered on his face.

It wasn't very big but it was comfy large queen bed, a closet, lamp, desk. "Thank you Erik... for telling me," I said. He nodded at me his face emotionless, his lips a thin line, "Get some rest," he finally said and he left me alone. I locked the door and sat down on my bed taking off my heels as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock at the door, I look down an realized I was still in my gown I got up to the door and opened it a little.

"Hi, I thought you might need some clothes so I brought some of my old clothes for you," Raven said holding a pile of clothes.

I let her in, I wonder what her power was I hope she's not a telepath like her brother. Raven's clothes actually fit me, they were slightly big but fit good. "Where's the bathroom I want to take a shower,"I asked.

"Oh its down the hall go to the right make a left and then another right and it should be there..um.. Lyra," she said a bit uncertain. I looked at her, "Yes?," I said waiting for her to speak.

"Are you going to stay it be nice to have a girl here thats the same age as me," she asked, I wish I could answer her question I didn't even know myself, Charles cause was great and I agreed with him but humans can be really stupid when they're scared of things that are different.

"I don't know Raven still debating but your brother he has a good idea of people like us living together in peace. That be really nice but humans tend to act rashly when things are different from them. I think I'll stay for awhile apparently I have to since I need to heal," I told her honestly.

She nodded and gave me a small smile before she left my room. I grabbed some clothes and went take a shower, after my shower I tried to go back to my room and soon got lost. I walk around aimlessly a few guards past and I tried to ask them but they quickly turned in the other direction assholes. I kept walking and found myself in Hank's lab, I sighed in relief opened the door. My eyes practicallybulged out of its socket, Hank and Raven jumped apart I had interrupt them in an almost kiss.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING," They both blurt out turning out.

"I didn't see nothin I'm just trying to get back to my room," I said trying not to laughbut the whole situation: hank and raven jumping apart, they're flushed faces it was hard to conceal the hilarity of it.

"I'll bring you back," Raven said grabbing my arm and pulling me outthe room. "Please don't tell Charles," she pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me," I said laughing to myself, we got back to my room and I packed my new clothes in while Raven told me her story.

"Charles really helped me I became his adoptive sister and I was happy I didn't have to steal anymore," she said with a content sigh.

"Can I see you in your true form Rave,"I asked unconciously using a nickname. Rave...where the hell that come from, I turn to see her staring off in the distance, she was nervous and uncertain.

"If you don't want to its fine I understand wanting to keep some things to yourself you know," I muttered an apology and look to see what looked like blue scales errupt from her body she was still in her regular clothes but she had pretty blue skin with designs in it and super red hair.

"Someone should have told you, you look absolutely gorgeous and that is a super cool mutation," she look shocked at my complement but it was true she was very beautiful in her true form. She changed back,

"Come on Hank has something to show us today," she said with a big smile.


	3. Listening

I don't own x-men I only own Lyra and Kenneth

3.

We followed Hank outside to a large golfball looking structure, I raised an eyebrow at the sight this was definitely intresting. We got inside to see a clear hemet attached to tons of wires. Raven and Charles had a look of wonder on their faces, like children going to the candy store for the first time. Charles gave me a smile hearing my thoughts, I didn't like him listening but it was growing on me Charles means well.

"I call it Cerebro" he said, Charles laughed, "As in spanish for brain, it should amplifiy Charles brain waves when he uses his telepathic abilitylocating mutants and their coordinates are printed out here," he added.

"You made this," Raven asked. Hank flushed and nodded its refreshing to know someone wasn't full of themselves most people would bragging about it.

Raven looked amazed, Charles was impressed, and Erik still that blank expression but I knew he was impressed just a little bit. He turned and looked at me, I suddenly felt selfconcious and scolded myself for staring.

Charles stepped in and lowered it onto his head, as Hank checked to see if everything was in order, "Are you sure we can't shave your head," Hank asked.

"Don't touch my hair," he said.

I laughed imaging Charles with no hair, could kiss his love life goodbye. Charles frowned at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles," Erik commented smirking at him. I hope he chokes on that smirk he was being cocky, "Don't spoil this for me, Erik," Charles said.

"Hey, I've been a lab rat before Charles I know one when I see one," Erik said.

The machine came to life, I took a step back and ended up backing into Erik. I didn't notice I was shaking this was a little too much for me, Charles gasp and grabbed onto the rails.

_Are you okay Charles_

_Yes I'm fine Lyra this is quite amazing_

I calmed down a bit knowing he was okay, a warmth spread through my back. I turned to see Erik standing behind me, a hand on my back in attemp to sooth me. The warmth was emmitting from him like a warm blanket, it was... nice. I heard a sound comming from the machine Hank and Raven were standing by,wires moved back and forth writing down coordinates of mutants .

"It's working," Hank said with joy a smile firmly planted on his face.

It died down as the Charles took off the helmet, "A most fascinating experience it was absolutely incredible, Hank, you've created something really extrodinary," he said in one breath. Charles kept smiling telling Raven what it was like, as we walked back to the facility. Erik grabbed my arm,

"What was that back there," he questioned.

"Nothing,"

"That wasn't nothing,"

"It's none of your buisness, now let me go," I said glaring at him as he let me go.

"Quite a mutation," he said knowing I used it against him.

"It comes in handy at the times," I said and with that I left, he was really becoming a pain in the ass. Charles called us over saying that the CIA had some questions for m, I expected this and followed him into theoffice of CIA director.

"Please sit down Ms. Sandchester," he said, he was a small man his once blondehair turning grey and he had a serious expression on his face.

"May I call you Lyra, Ms. Sandchester," he said trying to give me a smile.

"I'd rather you cut to the chase because I know you want info on Shaw. And I won't hesitate to tell you, you have my full cooperation," I said frowning,I'd seen enough tv shows to know when people were trying to make you feel comfortable to give up infor or the tradition good cop bad cop. My reply seemed to knock down his serious face,

"What is Shaw's objective,"

"Isn't it obvious he convience Colonel Hendry to move the missiles to Turkery so the Russians would fire back, hes starting World War III except his plan is a little more destructive. Pretty much we wants to create a nuclear war that would wipe everyone out except mutants," I explained, my anger began to grow remembering Shaw.

"Why not mutants," Charles asked from his seat next to Erik.

"He thinks it will make us stronger, to where we would be the ultimate race. His children of the atom ashe calls it,"

"Where is going next," the director asked.

"Russia to convince the general to move missiles to Cuba,"

"How do you know all of this," The director ask dumbfounded by the amouunt of info I was giving him.

"I would assume you know I've been held captive by Shaw for the last 7 years of my life. He told me of his revolution as a way of justifying what he was doing to me that he was doing the things he did for all of our kind. As if ," I said crossing my arms looking away from his gaze, talking about this was really pissing me off I just wanted to leave no doubt he would be trying to find me now.

"I want you to know that we will protect you from him, Lyra," the director added giving a smile that was completely fake. I know that if it meant him getting hurt he'd give me up as quick as he welcomed me..

"I _highly doubt _that sir with all do respect but I've seen how quick people can turn on you. You should really be careful, I dont doubt that Shaw is looking for me now. Being here puts you all in more danger, it be better if I left but I will stay only to help Charles and Erik, goodbye director," I said getting up and stalking out the room.

They were so naive they have no idea what their dealing with.

I went back to my room and an officier asked if I needed anything, I was surprised I could tell he was nervous asking a mutant something. I didn't like government people but they hadn't given me a reason to be mean. So I guess being nice to them wouldn't be the worse thing even though they couldbe annoying.

"Actually,yes I do um you wouldn't possible have acess to an ipod do you. I don't have mine its back with... nevermind but you would mind getting me one I can get someone to pay you," I said.

He looked at me probably expecting a more outragious action, "Uh y-yeah I can get you one, will that be all," the officier asked.

"No thats it, thank you," I said leaving to do whatever else he had to do.

My stomach growled for food, I set off to find the Cafeteria to find it almost empty except for the cooks. Then I noticed Eriik sitting at a table reading some book, he was the only one in there and I didn't want to sit , Erik's smug, cold demeanor wasn't exactly.. inviting , I grabbed my food and sat in front of him.

"Hello Erik," I said sitting down, his eyes never met mine those icyblue orbs gave me a chill.

"Lyra," he said not looking up from his book. Jane Erye.

" A fan of Mr. Rochester, Erik," I said eatting my food.

" Yes, I find the character every intresting,"

"He reminds me of you," I said taking a bite of my meatlof. He finally looked up from his book my dark brown eyes met icy blue, they were really beautiful but their was sadness, loss, and anger in them. I found it hard swollowing my food and looked away from his piercing gaze, I becameanxious my hand unconcious went up to fix my hair. What the hell was that.

"Is that a compliement or an insult," he said his eyes darkened narrowing to a silt looking me over. I stood my ground he wouldn't intimdate me,

"Look at it however you want I meant no harm by it. You simply remind me of him and don't look at me like that I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or nothin," I said putting my fork down.

"Who said my feelings were hurt," he said his eyes lightened he face smooth out of his frown replaced with a smirk.

"Why are you eating alone," I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not I have a very beautiful compain sitting in front of me,"he said eating his food with a smile. I was taken back by the compliement, that was different. Was he flirting?

"Thank you, your not so bad yourself," what the fuck now I was flirting I don't even know him that well and I'm flirting. I was surprise I never really flirted with a guy, their were barely any men in my life after all I was 13 when that was taken from me. We continued talking , he seemed to relax and soon had I, I knew Erik wouldn't hurt me and I was actually comfortable with him. Suddenly, he got quite and I found him staring at m efor a little too long as if he was trying to find a way to say something.

"7 years," he said it sounded more like question. Oh I knew where this was going, I looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Yes I was thirteen," I said, this was a very touchy subject and I hope he wouldn't push me. Then I remembered he was Shaw's captive once to, "How old are you, Erik,"I asked.

"Twenty-four," he said playing with a coin that floated through his fingers. I watched him closely it was really cool to see him use his powers, he wasn't looking at me.

"I was maybe 11 when Shaw or Schmidt at the time found me," he began looking down at the coin in his fingers. I remembered his mother, "I'm so sorry Erik, I know what its like to watch a parent die in front of you," I said.

"Who was it," he asked.

I took a deep breath, then remembered we were in a cafeteria. I got up and whispered,"Not here," I led him to my room turning on the lights and sitting down on my bed.

"It was my dad and my mom,I was... living in Louisiana my mom had died a couple of years before I don't remember much my dad said it was breast I never remember seeing her sick, I remember she went to the hospital dad told me she had gotten cancer I was maybe 7. I never saw her sick they wouldn't let me see her, when they did she was asleep and I remember telling my dad " she's not sick look at her" she didn't look sick. One day my dad came in and told me she was gone, I cried for months," I said as the memories came flooding back.

"Funny how on the most beautiful of days something terrible happens I was 13 living in Sunset. I tried to block it out but I COULDN'T YOU KNOW," I said my voice shaky seeing him nod and kneel in front of me.

"There was a knock at the door my dad went get it, I think he knew Shaw somehow but he wasn't happy, I never saw him so mad and terrifiedat the same time. Suddenly, Azazeal a teleporter looks like satan appear and sliced my dad in the chest. He fell and I saw them then Shaw said _"Lyra its beena long time havent.'t seen you since you were a toddler" _I like he was some fucking distant relative. Like a deer caught in headlights I froze I couldn't move, my dad told me to run and then...," I stopped tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know why I was telling him this, but I was happy he would know. I didn't want Charles telling him.

"Then he killed him.. Azazeal stabbed him in the chest. Thats when I ran we lived in the country so I ran into the forest I remembering cursing myself for going into the forest and being barefoot at that but I ran as fast I could. I ignored the pain and burn in my legs and feet from running and being barefoot. Then appeared before me, I just wanted to leave to be a nightmare and wake up to my dads pancakes. I was so scared then I felt it like I just want them to leave my voice. I started talking telling them to leave, thats when I discovered my powers. I kept thinking leave leave then they began to leave except that blonde bitch Emma. After that I was knocked out and woke up strapped down to a table," I cried out holding my head in my hands I hated myself forcrying in front of him.

A familar warmth spread around me like a blanket, I leaned into it then notice it was him.. it was Erik. He was hugging me the warmth emmitting from him was amazing and I hugged him back. I don't why crying women probably wasn't his forte but I liked it. He was soft I held him close, and cried into his shoulder. All this sharing was getting to me, I hadn't spoken one word about my parents since that day. To pour out my heart to a man I barely knew was nerve wrecking. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me telling me "it's okay", I began to relax into him. This was so different someone caring, and that someone to be Erik. Some would say no not cold, anger, quite Erik Lensherr but here he was holding me as I cried about my dead parents. I didn't want to let go of his warmth, he smelled like honey and syrup don't ask me why but I liked it I couldn't explain.

I knew I had to let him go, slowly I wrapped my arms from him.

" Thank you for telling me that, Lyra," Erik said rubbing my arms. I wiped my eyes and gave hima smile a real genuine smile. I gasp as he gave me one back, "You should smile more," I said.

"No one gives me a reason too," he said simply. I laughed and realized how tired I was,

"Your tired you need some sleep," He said getting up to leave. No I didn't want him to leave not like this. I walked him to the door before he could leave I grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he turnedgiving me a questioning look, I leaned up on tippie toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled as I saw the shock on his face, "Thank you for listening," I said.

He composed himself with a smile he said, "No problem Lyra now get some rest tomorrowCharles and I leave to recruit mutants you'll have better company than me, Charles, and Raven."

"I have no problems with my company now and Raven has become a good friend but some new faces might be nice," I said.

He was still standing in front my door,looking as if he was trying to figure something out.

"What's wrong," I asked.

" Oh its nothing just wondering how this will all work,"

"Is Erik Lensherr nervous," I teased, he's probably never nervous hes to calm and collected for that.

"No," He said defiantly turning a little cold on me.

"Don't be cold, I promise that when this is all over. Everything will be okay not perfect but okay," I said trying to reassure him. He was pondering the thought and nodded at me with a smile and finally left.

I took a hot shower washing away my worries, I hoped everything would be okay. I went to sleep smiling inside and out, I felt closer to Erik. Maybe I could be a good influence on him. Be a light in his seemingly dark world.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH some Lyrik going on hahha I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT .I got so carried away in this chapter I swear I starting writing at like 3 pm its 7:30. I just hope you all like it and please review because reviewing means more chapters. Its a confiedence to have reviews and be added to ppls alerts. Lyra and Erik's relationship is starting from friends to so much more. She's going to break that metal wall around his heart. i HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY .<p>

PS. YES theres ipods im making it this century because later on theirs a club scene and I don't think they have those in 1962. plus the music

give me some ideas for Lyra's codename she's an influencer and she can create force fields yes like invisble woman but she won't e as weak in the movie she'd do one force field and get a nosebleed and almost pass out. Jessica Alba was good in the movie though fav. character isjohnny oh yeah chris evans got a nice body see him in captin america it was an okay movie but i didn't like the ending AND I'M GETTING OFF SUBJECT

anyways enjoy and review!


	4. Recruits

I don't own xmen but I own Lyra and Kenneth. Sorry I haven't updated I was in California when I started this got home a few days ago then it was my birthday so I've been busy. But here we go.

4.

The next morning Erik and Charles where gone, leaving me with Raven. There wasn't much to do I soon found myself wandering the building remembering passages and shortcuts to different place most of all the exits in case something were to happen. When I got to my room I couldn't help but squeal with delight there sitting on my bed was an iPod, head phones, and charger. I spent the last 3 hours downloading music, when Erik and Charles came back with a tall dark skin man.

"Hi my name is Lyra, Lyra Sandchester," I introduced myself.

He gave me a smile," My name is Armando Muñoz but you can call me Darwin," he said shaking my hand.

I could tell that he was a kind hearted person, kind of the protective older brother type. Raven and Hank joined us introducing themselves we all sat down in the rec room waiting for Charles an Eric to come back with the next recruit. While we waited, we played card games, suddenly the door burst opened in walked in a lanky red head. He walked with a slight swagger clearly he was full of himself. His eyes were a mixture of blue grey and freckles, he stared at me with a suggestive tone.

"The name is Cassidy, Sean Cassidy, and who are you beautiful," he said pulling the James bond. I stifled my laughter and gave him a smile which he took as a good sign, teenage boys and their hormones.

"Not intrested and my name is Lyra," I said leaning back into the sofa, he shrugged and turn to Raven.

"Raven I'm Charles' sister and don't even try to pull that one on me Sean," she said laughing at him he shrugged brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"Gotta admit it was worth a shot," he said. I liked this kid he had spunk even though it was clear he was a pervert.

Darwin and Hank introduce themselves and we all began to play a game of cards. Raven threw her hands up, "Aw hell I fold," throwing her cards on the table frustrated. Soon Darwin and Hank folded so it was me and Sean, I kept my poker face up looking over my cards: straight diamonds. I looked up at Sean he had a smug smile on his face, " Lady's first," he said.

I laid down my cards earning an ooh from Raven, Sean's eyebrows disappeared into his ginger bangs. He smiled setting down his cards my jaw dropped a royal flush. No freaking way, Darwin laughed and gave Sean a clap.

"Gotta say that's pretty damn good Sean," I said running my hand through my black hair. He nodded and gave me a high five he's such a kid.

We all agreed that we would wait for the others to get they're to share our powers with one another. The next day the stupid CIA people said that we could only go to the rec room and our room.

"You can't keep us cooped up in this room," I argued this is so freaking stupid.

"You will stay in there," the officer said keeping a steel face.

"What the y'all serious what if were hunger huh," I yelled my southern accent coming out.

"We'll bring it to you," he said.

"This is bullshit I'm leaving this room now and you can't stop me," I said pushing him out the way.

I felt him grab my arm, bad move I spun around landing a punch in his face he let me go. I took off going to the lab to see Hank, another officer approached me he was bigger than the other and he was blocking my way. I looked him over I knew his size was intimidating he could easily take me out .

I shook my head, "Sugah move before I hurt you," I said this was pissing me off to no end. He shook his head and threw me over his shoulder,

"Put me down you fucking NEANDERTHAL ARGH," I yelled as he threw me into the room on my ass.

He closed the door behind him and I rubbed my sore butt and sat down next to raven. I looked around and noticed two new faces, a handsome blonde boy who at the time was playing a pinball game with Darwin and was now looking at me and a small petite black girl. I stormed over and plopped onto the couch. She looked at me and gave a cautious smile,

"Hi I'm Angel," she said.

"I'm Lyra sorry if I freaked you out I don't like being confined in a room," I said giving her a reassuring smile that I wasn't crazy.

"It's fine but I won't try that again with big boy," she said motioning towards the door.

"Yeah," I turned to look at the blonde boy, "Whats your name," I asked.

He looked up from his coke bottle, "Alex Summers," it was a short answer not giving any other information on himself.

"Guys were government agents, we should have secret code names," Raven said excitedly I couldn't hep but shake my head at her.

"I wanna be called Mystique," she said.

"Damn," Sean joked,"I wanted to be called Mystique," he said.

They all laughed,"Well tough I called it," she said blue spikes erupted as she turned into a complete copy of Sean. Sean eyes grew as big as saucers as she said,"And I way more mysterious than you," saying in his exact voice. She changed back earning claps from the rest of us, "What about you Darwin," she said waving her hand in his direction.

"Well Darwin's already a nickname so it kinda fits... adapt to survive an all," he said getting up and walking over to a fish tank, "Watch this," he added. He put his head in and we watched in awe as gills came out of the side of his face. He came up shaking the gills away, and sat back down next to Alex.

"What about you," he said pointing at Hank.

I felt kinda bad for Hank I knew he wasn't very comfortable about his mutation, he shifted nervously. Alex took a drink of his coke, "How bout bigfoot?," he said with a cocky grin.

I picked up my empty can of sprite and throw it hitting him in the head,"Don't be a prick."

Raven turned to him annoyed,"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet" she looked down at his feet "And uh yours are kinda small." I laughed and Alex began laughing too, gotta admit that was a nice blow.

"I wanna be called...Banshee," Sean said.

"Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit," Hank questioned.

"And aren't banshees women," I inquired.

"Haha very funny but you might wanna cover your ears," he said, I was the first to do it as the rest of them looked at him with uncertainty as they plugged their ears.

He sucked in a breath looking at us with a proud smile and let out a super sonic scream that broke the large glass window.

"Woah," Angel gasped. I clapped my hands laughing, he turned to me, "What you laughing at he said sitting next to me." I stopped and turn to him with a smile, "Oh nothing my little ginger," I said ruffling his red hair.

I turned to Angel,"You?" she got up removing her jacket earning a whistle from Sean and a size up from Alex.

"Well my stage name is Angel..kinda fits," she turned showing tattoos of dragonfly wings suddenly they came to lift and she hovered in the air.

"You can fly," Raven gasped. I looked at her in awe, her wings were very pretty. "Yep and uh," she turned to the broken window and spit out a ball of acid. Acid spit? thats strange but I guess it can be useful. Darwin turned to Alex, "What about you Alex," Alex looked down a dark expression.

"I can't... I mean ...I c-can't do it in here,"

"Can you do it out there come on Alex, Alex, Alex," Darwin challenged and we began chanting Alex's name.

He finally got up and walked outside through the broken window,"Get back when I tell you," we followed him to the window poking our heads out to see what he was doing.

"Get back,"

We moved out only to poke our heads back out to see, "I said get back" we didn't move, "Whatever." He moved his hips in a circular motion red rings that shot out in diferent directions slicing the statue that stood in the middle of the yard. We all yelled in applause, Angel hopped up and down, "Oh my God that was awesome, you should be Havok," I yelled. We came back inside and they stared at me I guess its my turn.

"What can you do my Egyptian Goddess," Sean said slinging an arm around me.

"I can make force fields and I'm a motivator, for instance. Get your arm off me and go put it on...Alex," I said with a smirk noticing Alex look of horror. I watched Sean's face go blank as he got up and went attempt to put his arms around Alex. He raised his fist to sock Sean when a placed a force field around Sean as his force was ricochet back to him. I let go of my trance of Sean, and said back with an evil grin as everyone laughed at a furious Alex and horrified Sean.

"Your mean, Trance," Sean said backing away from Alex.

I went next to him, "Aw I'm sorry Sean forgive me," I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah," he said with a blush.

They all saw Sean as a major perv but I had been a perv once myself still am so it was nice we got along well. I knew he would never make any advances on me he'd be to scared if I accepted. I took him in as my pervy "little brother", I punched his shoulder lightly and walked over to the juice box.

The beat to "Fergielicious" began, "It's time to PARTY," I yelled pulling Raven on top of the table as Angel began dancing while in the air and Hank jumped up using his ape like feet to attach to a light. We danced on top the table as I singed the words the song, "Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out

Baby, baby, baby  
>If you really want me<br>Honey, get some patience  
>Maybe then you'll get a taste<p>

Of my tasty, tasty  
>I'll be laced with lacey<br>It's so tasty, tasty  
>It'll make you crazy," I singed hopping off the table to have more room to dance.<p>

"Hit it Fergie," Raven yelled.

"All the time I turn around brothas gather round  
>Always lookin? at me up and down, lookin? at my<br>(Uh)  
>I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin? to round up drama<br>Little mama I don't wanna take your man

And I know I'm comin? off just a little bit conceited  
>And I keep on repeatin? how the boys wanna eat it<br>But I'm tryin' to tell,oc that I can't be treated like clientele

?Cause they say she delicious"

"So delicious" Darwin and Alex said.

"But I ain't promiscuous  
>And if you was suspicious<br>All that **** is fictitious

I blow kisses  
>(Mwah)<br>That puts them boys on rock, rock  
>And they be linin? down the block<br>Just to watch what I got  
>Four, tres, two, uno" I singed just as a loud booming voice yelled.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

We all froze there stood Moira with her hands on her hips her face red in anger. "Who destroyed the statue"

"It was Alex" Hank confessed as Alex gave him a what-the-hell look. Raven step forward oh god don't say anything Rave please its bad enough. "No its Havok we have to call him Havok now that's his name," she began.

"Raven," I whispered with a pleading look but she didn't seem to noticed. My eyes darted back and forth between her, Charles, Moira, and Erik. "And we were thinking you should be professor X," pointing at Charles "And you should be Magneto" she finished pointing at Erik.

He met us with a bland expression, "Exceptional," he said full of sarcasms, his eyes met mine and he left. Charles face was full of disappointment, like a father, it made me feel small and shameful.

"I expected more from you," he said directing it to Raven, her face fell tears brimmed her brown eyes as Charles walked away.

I walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders sportively, "Don't worry about him, he can be an old coot sometimes besides were young and we deserve to have some fun," I said.

She wipe her eyes and nodded giving me a weak smile, as she left the rec room. I began cleaning up the room with Angel, she seemed like a nice girl naive yes but still nice. I tried to clean up the glass of the once existing window.

I manage to cut myself on some glass, I groaned went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. I felt an uncomfortable tug it felt like my skin was being pulled, I looked down and the fresh cut on my hand was closing up. I ran my fingers over the now no existent cut it didn't even leave a scar. I shrugged I never understood mutations well but that was cool I could heal myself.

I was tired and just wanted to sleep but I had to see Charles first. I peeked out the hallway of course an officer down the hall,

"Hey get back in your room," he said walking towards me.

"You never saw me I stayed in my room the entire time now go to sleep," I said putting him in a trance I watch him slump to the ground snoring softly. I walked down the hallway till I found his room.

_Charles!_

_Lyra what are you-_

_Open the door_

The door opened to reveal Charles in a blank white beater and sweat pants, "What is it Lyra," he said leaning against the banister.

"Look we were just having some fun okay we've been cooped up in that room since we all got here and not to mention you hurt Ravens feelings,"

"I was trying to convince Moira that you were ready you all let me down,"

"Get over it okay you forget that were young and who gives a shit what Moira thinks (seriously she was such an inconvenience to the movie and it's her fault Charles got shot so screw her),"

"Uh language," he said sternly.

"Does it really look like a f-"

"Language"

I sigh rubbing my temples, "Look just I didn't come here to argue or nothin just talk to Raven she was upset at what you said and frankly I am too and... God you can be such a dad sometimes I mean I'm sorry we disappointed you really but what you said made us feel like crap and just I'm sorry were all sorry but go talk to Raven please," I ranted.

We stayed quiet for awhile just looking at each other, and then he nodded. I patted his shoulder and headed back to my room. I didn't even take a shower I would do it in the morning, I just wanted a peaceful sleep and of course I never got it.

_Dream Sequence:_

_I stood in a hallway of my home I heard voices, I peeked around the corner to see my mom and dad. My heart was stuck in my throat I hadn't dream of mom ever. She stood there light skin black hair hazel eyes._

_"You can't go back to them what about Arianna and Lyra," my dad said._

_"Will be quiet they might here you it doesn't matter I'm going back to him and you can't stop me," mom said._

"_Please Amelia I love you," he said resting his arms on her waist. She looked away, "I know and I love you but me and you we can't I've hid from him this long. I thought I was done but I saw him and I realized he was right. People like me can't be accepted so I'm leaving to protect you and the girls they would hurt you just because of me. Stick with plan," she said picking up a suitcase heading for the door._

_Suddenly, I was outside I heard children laughing I followed the sound and went behind the house. Two little girls sat in the grass doing something with flowers. _

_"Ari, hurry up I'm already done with yours," one girl with short black hair, I realized that was me when I was 6. _

_I looked at the girl across from me; I could have burst into tears. She had a darker complexion than mine, my mother's hazel eyes, dimples, pink lips and dark brown hair in a braid down her back. My big sister. _

_"Done," she said laying the crown of flowers on my head and I put her crown on her head._

_"Now we're princess," I said with a goofy smile._

_"Not just princess sisters that will always be there for each other forever," Arianna said giving me a hug. I felt a tug at my heart and closed my eyes remembering the promise we were suppose to keep but we didn't._

_I opened my eyes and I was outside a room someone was arguing then I recognize the voices. I walked in too see Arianna at 11 sitting on her bed with me at 10 a few inches from her yelling at her._

_"MOM'S DEAD OKAY SHE'S NOT COMING BACK," I yelled tears streaming down my face. Arianna didn't say anything just stared at me blankly._

_"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY SISTER BUT YOU DON'T TALK, YOU ALWAYS IN YOUR ROOM, WHAT HAPPENED TO "we'll be there for each other when things get bad" HUH," I yelled in her face. That was soon when she left I remembered the guilt, I began to cry I should have never said her, what I was about to say._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. YOU. .. YOUR NOTHING BUT A COLD EMPTY PERSON WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING. YOU COULD DIE AND I WOULDN'T CARE. I HATE YOU,"I screamed and stormed out of the room slamming the door._

_I looked Arianna as she collapsed on her bed crying softly. _

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have sad that to you I was just mad please Ari don't cry please," I said crying but she couldn't hear me after all this was just a dream._


	5. Waking up to OH MY GOD

I don't own X-men I own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia, and Kenneth.

5.

I woke up to a voice and someone shaking me awake, I had an overwhelming feeling I had to find Arianna and quick.

"Lyra Lyra are you alright," Erik asked.

I opened my eyes, the thing I was Erik's concerned face and then I noticed Charles and Raven were by the bed in their pajamas.

"Yeah I'm fine why you were shaking me," I said confused look.

"You kept saying stuff in your sleep and when Charles found you, you were crying and shaking," he said.

My hands went to confirm and it was true I was crying, I wonder if Charles had seen my dream or memory or whatever the hell it was.

"Was it a bad dream," Raven asked sitting on the bed next in her natural blue form.

"More like a memory a really bad memory," I said. I looked at Charles,

"Can you find her," I asked god please say yes I just some things not right and it involves Ari.

"Yes, I think I can," he said.

Raven and Erik looked back and forth between us when Raven finally asked, "Find who." I took a deep breath I haven't even said her name since the day she left I never thought of her when I was with Shaw knowing he would want to know if she was a mutant.

"Arianna," I said looking down.

"Who's that, Lyra," she asked.

"My sister," I said looking down at my hands. "Come on Raven lets go back to sleep," Charles said holding out his hand, she gave me a hug and left eyeing Erik who hadn't moved from his spot in front of me.

"You never told me you had a sister," he said.

"You never asked me if I did besides I haven't seen her in 10 years," I said.

"You said her name when you were sleeping you said a lot of stuff "I'm sorry" was the most reoccurring,"

"The last time I saw her I said some pretty bad things I was angry at her. Then she left moved away," I said wiping my eyes.

"Wanna talk about it," Erik asked.

I told him everything every last detail, I didn't cry this time. I was just ashamed at myself for saying those things. But it was the dream my father and my mother what was that all about.

"I think my mother was a mutant," I said.

"Well it seems that way and from what you said that's why she left,"

"Yeah but I mean she said "stick with the plan" I never even remember hearing that or seeing it. So what they made up a story about her having cancer," I said this was all just too messed up.

Erik was quiet for a moment; I looked up and noticed what he was wearing. Unlike Charles' black wife beater he wore a white one that clinged to his body. My eyes traveled over his broad chest and tight abs visible through his shirt, over his muscular arms, and back up to his face. Beautiful icy blue, pale skin, and dark hair that was slightly messy clearly bed hair but still very sexy to say the least slight stubble to well defined jaw. Omg stop staring you crazed pervy girl, but damn he just so omg stop this is Erik! He had a strange look in his eyes, his face unreadable, and then I remembered what I was wearing a tight white tank top that showed off my hourglass figure and some shorts raven lent me.

"You should..uh go back to sleep," he finally said.

"You know you always tell me that when you leave my room," I said leaning back into my pillow.

He yawned fatigue lining his face, he seemed to have a headache or he was just really tired. I moved the covers and got up, heading for the bathroom, I grabbed some Advil and a glass filling it with water. But when I got back to the room, he was asleep on my bed. I set down the glass and Advil, I just watched his chest rise and fall.

He looked so peaceful, his lips were a thin line, not that everlasting smirk or frown. The lines in he face were smoothed out, he kept frowning like that he'll get wrinkles. I blushed, were going to have to sleep together or I could just smack him in head and tell him to leave. Then he'd get mad and pin me too the wall with his crazy powers.

"Damn it to hell," I cursed and climbed into the bed with him pulling the covers over us.

Now just go to sleep Lyra, but I couldn't I turned over and just watch him sleep. He faced me , I think this is the calmest I had ever seen him and I was definitely going to enjoy the moment when he wasn't making cocky statements. I wish I could just kill whoever set the temperature for this place it was always cold, I moved closer to Erik. I sighed as the closer the got the warmer I was, we were so close but I didn't care he was my personal heater for now. My eyelids fluttered as sleep took over who would know that I woke in a strange situation very strange for me.

I woke up on something hard, I pushed myself up it was then when I heard _oof. _I looked up and notice that what I was sleeping on was Erik , I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Erik,"

"Mmm," he said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes then he noticed that we were tangled in the sheets and that I was on top of him.

"I'm sorry you were asleep and you look so peaceful I just let you sleep in my bed with me. I certainly wasn't planning all of this," I said so fast he probably didn't catch most of it.

He ran a hand throw his dark tresses, the sistuation setting in he tensed up.

"Can you get off me now," he said.

"I just tried that,"

He pushed me back trying to get out the sheets, pulling at the sheets with force I thought would tear it. I was a little hurt at how he was trying to get away from me. I tried to help,

"Erik don't go in that direction your just get us even more stuck"

"Lyra would you like to do this "

"Might get us out of here actually"

"If you don't stay still I won't be able to get out"

"ARGH ERIK just let me do-"

"NO," and with a tug in the wrong direction we ended up here on the floor with a very loud thud someone probably heard us. His body crushed on top of mine, I couldn't help but laugh at his flustered face.

"What is so funny,"

"Hahaha your face,"

He looked at me for a long time, before saying ,"Your crazy," I just gave him a goofy grin an he laughed I felt it vibrate through his body. Why is he so great, so just so argh can't find a word. I suddenly remembered why we were on the floor and feeling his body so close to mine was making me nervous. He suddenly moved closer to me well as close as he could, what was he doing I felt my face get hot we were so close our noses almost touching. I tried to keep calm, I really did but when he you have someone pressed to you especially someone looking like him you'd freak too. A sly grin creeped on his face,

"Do I make you nervous, Lyra," his voice low and incredibly sexy.

OH MY GOD yes you make nervous I mean damn I could die right now man jeez why do you have be so damn close. Was he going to kiss me, he moved to cup my face his hand was rough with callous from harsh work but it felt really nice. My hear beat quicken was he going to kiss more importantly did I want him too, I was never good with relationship never really was in on to begin with. The more I looked into those beautiful the more I just wanted to close the gap and run my hands through that dark hair. My eyes flickered from his face to his lips, his jaw then to his eyes that held so much intensity I could only describe them as hungry eyes.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

My head snap in the direction of the door, OH SHIT_. _There in the door was a beet red flushed faced Raven, got dammit Raven bad time.

"I-I I j-just w-wanted my s-shorts i-i'm gonna," she stuttered till she just ran out the door.

"OH MY GOD," what a fucking mood killer.

My face got really hot and I just wanted to cry so close to be interrupted. Erik was quite his face red, this was first blushing.

"I uh we should probably"

"Yeah just rise up for a second," I said he rose up and I slid out from underneath, you know I probably could have done that before. He got out and we stood there in an ackward silence, until he made his way to the door he gave me one last look before leaving and closing the door.

"ARGH GOT DAMMIT RAVEN," I screamed in frustration I said kicking the nearest thing that happened to be my dresser. I yelped in pain hoping on one foot to the bed, I rubbed my throbbing toe when I heard a tiny knock at the door.

"Lyra," Raven said from behind the door.

"You can come in. He's not here," I said, the door opened to reveal a less red Raven and giddy Angel.

"Details details oh my god did you guys have sex,"

"NO," I said a little too loud.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you guys but in my defense I did knock. I was checking up on you from last night," she said.

"It's okay," I said they were quite Angel seemed like she was trying to keep a flood gate of questions at bay.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY you have some serious explaining Raven told me what she walked in on but you need to tell us. What was he doing in your room? Why was he in his pajamas? Did you kiss? From Raven said it looked like you were about to kiss. Does he have a nice body? He sure does look like it. Come on come on were friends we tell each other such please tell me," she babbled, I laughed covering her mouth before she could say anything more out ragious.

"Okay one last night when you and Charles left he stayed with him I told him I was fine. He looked really tired and it seemed like he had a headache he kept rubbing his temples. I went get him some advil for him and when I got back he was sleeping on my bed. I didn't want to wake him so I got into bed covered us then went to sleep. I woke up and-"

"AND WHAT," Angel asked her brown eyes as big as saucers.

"Jeez Angel," Raven said laughing.

"Oh hush now continue,"

"Well I woke up and I must have been sleeping on him but we were tangled in the sheets we tried to get out. We started arguing about how we were getting out and we ended up tumbling onto the floor. And then things got kinda weird and I don't know it looked like he was gonna kiss me," I said blushing Angel squeeled

"But-" her face fell" I don't even know if he was I mean seriously look at me and look at him he's like freaking sex on a stick," my eyes widened did I really just say that. Angel and Raven had a stupid grin on their face,

"I got an idea," Angel said.

Oh no I was so gonna regret this.


	6. Seduction, clubs, and a kiss

I don't own X-men I own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia, and Kenneth. This is gonna be a long chapter for the club scene. Oooooohhhh Erik Pov in this one. Okay people to see Lyra's outfit go watch the "Wait a Minute video" by PCD it's the black outfit what's her face wore the lead singer towards the end. Yep Okay enjoy I'm trying to make them longer and give a lot of description.

6.

Erik POV:

I sat on my bed in my room contemplating what had just happened. I couldn't believe I fell asleep in her room; I had woken up early finding her head on chest sleeping soundly. Still it was nice to feel her body against mine her frame fit perfectly into mine. I had went back to sleep only to be woken up by her elbow digging into my stomach. Her face was priceless, a mixture of shock and embarrassment she was cute when she blushed. I never got close to anyone not after my mother, anyone who got close got hurt, so it was simple really avoid others.

There was a knock at the door; I didn't have to be psychic to know it was Charles.

_Come in Charles_

The door opened to reveal Charles who had a cheeky grin plastered on his face; I had sudden desire to punch him.

"Aww Erik something on your mind" he said his grin growing wider.

"I swear Charles-," I warned he chuckled taking a seat in a chair across from me.

"No no none of that, I guess it's not a surprise that I know what happened," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We didn't have sex if that's what your implying Charles," I snarled, I took some deep breaths to calm myself down. I don't know what came over me in there just so confusing.

"I know but come on talk to me I know you have feel something for the girl," Charles said turning serious.

I sighed, expressing emotions is not something I do but Charles was my friend and I trusted him completely.

"I don't know she's so.. she can be really stubborn then she's just crazy absolutely crazy. God she can run your ear off if you get her talking. But I can really talk to her-…I've told her things …..I wouldn't tell anyone else besides you. I feel like I can really trust her plus she's just being around her is like...just peaceful. I don't know why she does this to me, she's my friend and I would do anything for her," I rubbed my temples waiting for Charles reply he just had a very amused and shock look.

"Don't mock me Charles I'm not in the mood," I said noticing that damn grin of his.

"Well isn't it obvious, you like her," Charles said chuckling.

"That's absurd," I retorted. Yeah right despite what Charles thinks I do not have feelings towards Lyra in that way. Just no, she was my friend and nothing more.

"Hey come on get dressed and head out to the room. Angel has something she wants to ask us," Charles said patting his friend on the back.

Back to Lyra:

"No no no no," I argued, there was no way I was wearing this to the club tonight no it wasn't going to happen. Angel gave me an exasperated look as she thrusted the article of clothing in my hands. I groan I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this.

"But Angel I don-," I whined but was cut off

"Nope you agreed," she said pushing me into a dressing room.

After, our talk Angel convinced everyone that we should go out tonight. I didn't think she'd pull it off so I said if she could convince Charles to go then she could choose what I wore. She already planed too as her idea of catching Erik's attention, Oh well the damage is done.

I took the outfit or jumpsuit whatever this contraption was put it on and when I saw it was difficult it was. There's like large sections of the shirt part just gone and I miss took it for the head. When I finally got it right I couldn't believe how I looked, like a seductress. I slipped on the high heel boots, and stared at my reflection in the dressing room mirror.

It clinged to me like a second skin, I found myself tugging at for any type of room but it was comfortable. Still it showed a little more skin then I wanted it too, I keep pulling at the area around my butt it just felt like it needed to be covered. It was all black the top was like a halter around my neck, it cut down into a low V showing off cleavage. Poor Sean, probably have a heart attack. The sides of the top were cut out showing my hips to where it was like a strip of black connecting to the pants.

"You got it on yet," Raven asked.

"Yeah," I said opening the door Raven and Angel gasp.

"Angel you got some magic in you," Raven said.

"I know I'm awesome and you look awesome," she said.

Suddenly, a man walked by with what I assume was his girlfriend, "Got damn," he his eyes traveled over me. I covered myself with Angel, the girlfriend noticed and sent a sharp slap to the back of his head while glaring daggers at me. Oh well haters gonna hate.

"And that proves it," Raven said stifling her laughter.

"Well what are you two wearing while I'm in this," I said, self-conscious I quickly ran back into the dressing room trying to take it off. It's easier to take off than to put on,

"Oh well you seen the video "Get me bodied" rite," Angel said.

"Yes,"

"There are some perks to working at a gentleman's club. Designers come in a lot so as a gift I got two dresses from the video,"

"No way," Raven exclaimed.

"Man can't I buy a dress too and then choose whether or not I'm gonna wear it or this seduction thing," I said peeking my head out the dressing room.

"NO and that's finally," she said pulling Raven off in the direction of makeup.

I got dressed, and bought the blasted outfit and shoes, I was quiet the entire ride back. Charles told me he would get to work using Cerebro to find Arianna. I wonder what she would like now, I haven't seen her in 10 years, I hope she was safe and what if she's a mutant too. If she was what her power was, these questions swarmed my mind on the ride to the CIA base. I dropped off the bags from our shopping tucking the outfit in the back of the closet.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice said.

"Hey Sean," I said giving the little ginger a hug, "I was just heading to the rec room," I added.

"I need some advice on what to wear tonight. You know I have to look good for the ladies tonight so I need a girls perspective," he said.

"Hmmn okay," I said following him to his room. He tried on many different styles, I had liked two or three of them but I needed another opinion so I called Angel in.

"Why is she here," Sean said pointing a finger at Angel.

"Because I needed another opinion now go put that white shirt and black jacket," I said as a matter of fact. Sean changed into the white , it fit him nicely and it complemented his red hair.

"I like it it's a very classic look put still party worthy but it needs something else," she said going into his closet bringing out a fedora hat.

"There ya go okay my work is done now come on we need to get you ready," Angel said pulling out of his room. When we got to Angel's room, Raven was already laying out make up, accessories, and hair products two dresses layed on the bed and my outfit. Adrenaline rain threw my veins; I took several deeps breaths I needed to calm down.

"Calm down it will be fine we have 3 hours till we go that's enough for us to get ready," Raven said patting my shoulder.

Raven was wearing the silver and black striped dress while Angel wore the black and grey checkered dress, they helped me into my outfit. I looked through the accessories decided on this black necklace, to draw attention away from my chest. Oh Sean is gonna flip out hell I think everyone is gonna be surprised.

Angel sat Raven down as she began doing her make-up while I curled her hair. Angel was quick and Raven looked absolutely to die for, hmm Hank is in for something. I tousled her hair having the curls framing her face perfectly. Angel had applied her make up already and waited for me to do her hair.

I decided to pin some of her hair up and have some down. I plugged in the straightener and got to work in 30 minutes her hair was perfectly straightened. We had an 1 hour and 30 minutes which was left for them to turn me into a seductress as Raven said. Angel stared at my face then instructed me to close my eyes, I kept them closed the whole time. I felt the heat of the straightener and curler, I was a little nervous seeing what I would like.

"You can open your eyes now we're done," Raven said, I kept them closed.

"Open your eyes Lyra so can see what we did I've never been so proud of my work eep," Angel beamed.

I slowly opened my eyes, "OH MY GOD ANGEL," I screamed.

**IN THE REC ROOM:**

The guys heard Lyra's screamed, Alex and Darwin busied themselves playing pinball**.**

"Why do girls take so long," Sean questioned.

"That's how they are," Alex said.

"Dude your killing me," Darwin said.

"Loads of practiced," Alex said with a proud grin.

Everyone was waiting for them to come down, Sean especially hoping they wearing short dresses. Erik sat on chair across from Charles, wondering what was keeping them so long. He found himself wishing Lyra was there, Charles looked at his friend hearing his thoughts. Charles didn't know why he's friend was lying to himself about his feelings. He sighed decided Erik would learn in time who special Lyra really was to him. He also had some good news for her, he had managed to find her sisters address.

"Will ya'll hurry up damn," Alex yelled.

"We're coming,"

Angel and Raven came out and stood by the door,

"You both look lovely," Charles said.

"Thank you and now presenting the new an improved-" Angel began

"New and improved what the hell," yelled Lyra who still hadn't come out.

"Come on Lyra get out here,"Raven said.

"For the love of god can you come out so we can go already," said an impatient Sean.

"Fine," Lyra said emerging from the hall. Erik froze in seat as did everyone else all eyes were on Lyra, Sean was practically drooling. Alex and Darwin just stared at her, while Hank being the big brother type smack Sean in the head for staring. Erik wanted to punch every single on of them for looking at Lyra,well I'll be damned she looked extremely sexy. Charles composed himself and couldn't help but smirk at Erik's thoughts.

"You look **fucking hot as hell**," he said practically drooling.

Lyra blushed and crossed her arms trying to cover the exposed flash. Charles glanced at Erik putting two fingers to his temple, **I would try to get rid of that bulge if I were you, Erik.**

Lyra POV:

The reaction I got from the guys was expected, I knew how Sean was gonna react. We got into the car and made our way to the night club. It was called The Bottom Line, Angel said it has great music and awesome drinks even though Sean can't drink. I felt a pair of eyes on me and i had a pretty good I idea on who it was.

"Sean," I said darkly facing him, he mumbled something staring at my chest. "Sean, I'm warning you right now if you don't fucking stop staring at my chest I will **cut **your penis off in your sleep," I warned that last part got his attention and turned around facing the road.

The rest of the ride was Raven and Hank cuddling up in the back seat, Angel moving to sit with Alex(because of Sean and his pervyness), and Darwin looking out the window.

"Thank god we're here," I exclaimed getting out the car.

As soon as we all got out the car, the dirty looks and lust filled looks began. These girls look like they were gonna attack us because they're dates were staring. One girl looked like she was gonna kill me, I gave her a don't-hate-cuz-you-know-I-look-good look. I felt a cool callous hand touch my exposed side in a possessive manner, I looked up to see Erik glaring at the men in line. It felt like my skin was on fire from just him touching me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

The loud music bombarded me, it felt like my ears were gonna burst but I soon relaxed to the sound. Many people were dancing some stop to stare at us, I couldn't really understand why. I turned and then I realized we all liked like some super models out of a magazine. Erik was wearing a deep red shirt under a black coat and pants, Charles a black shirt with a grey coat, Alex a white v neck shirt and jacket, and Darwin a baby blue shirt and pants. I wonder why all guys look good in blue.

I barely heard Angel when she asked if I wanted a drink over the loud music. We headed over to the bar, "What do you ladies want tonight," the bartender asked.

"I'll have a Cosmo and she'll have a dirty martini," Angel ordered.

"You got it," he said whipping up our drinks.

Raven walked over to us, ordering herself a drink. We sat down at the bar, sipping our drinks, I slowly felt the effects of the alcohol.

"Nine...Four,"

"OH MY GOD," Angel said recognizing the song that was about to start playing.

"God I love this song you guys know the moves," I said pointing at Raven and Angel who nodded.

"Eight... one... B'Day," the beat to Get me Bodied began to play.

"And to think you two are wearing dresses from the video," I said putting down my drink and pulling them to the dance floor.

I moved my body to the beat of the song remembering the moves from the video.

"I ain't worried doin' me tonight  
>A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody<br>While I'm standing on the wall," I singed.

Angel squealed dancing to the moves

"I'll swing my hair and kick off my shoes  
>It's coming boy let me work on you,"<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the boys moving towards us threw the crowd who seemed to form a circle around us watching us dance. A couple of girls came to join in.

"Ladies on the floor  
>All my ladies on the floor<br>If ya ready, get ready, to get it" I motioned for more to come in and dance.

"Drop down low and sweep the floor with it  
>Drop drop down low and sweep the floor with it<br>Drop down low and sweep the floor with it  
>Drop drop down low and sweep the floor with it<br>Do the uh oh, do the uh oh  
>Do the uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh nah nah" I loved dancing it was just too much fun<p>

"Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies  
>Watch him while he check up on it<br>Pat yo weave ladies, pat pat, pat yo weave ladies  
>Watch him while he check up on it<br>Tick tick tick, tick fight  
>Tick tick tick tick tick fight"<p>

More people came to dance while others just watched.

"Do an old school dance, an old school dance  
>Do an old school dance, old school" I began doing the crazy leg while Angel and Raven did the cabbage patch. I laughed at them I fan myself at the cool off part.<p>

"Oh this is my part

Wind it back girl  
>Wind it back girl," I began moving my body back low to the floor I managed to bounce myself back up before I fell. And went back to dancing, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hank just standing doing nothing. Oh no he wasn't getting away with that, I walked over and grab his arm, pulling him to the dance floor agaisnt his wishes.<p>

"Come on Hank dance with me," I said pulling him onto the dance floor.

He gave in and began dancing with me, I needed Hank too loosen up I swear he spends too much time in that lab of his. He was a pretty good dancer, he really needed to get out of that shell of his. After dancing I knew the alley cat was coming up so I moved so me and Raven could do it.

"Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl  
>Shake sake it like that alley cat<br>Drop to ya knees, hunch back girl  
>Shake sake it like that alley cat<br>Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's  
>Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon<br>Shake ya dairy air in them Dereon's  
>Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon"<p>

Hank went off to dance with Raven so me and Angel just continued to dance. I took a break when people where the Naomi Campbell, my legs where killing me. I looked for Erik and finally spotted him he was looking directly at me, I did wear this as a plan to catch his attention time to put it to work. I pushed through the crowd, he seemed to notice my plan and began shaking his head no.

"Oh come on Erik, please," I said tilting my head to the side giving him a pout. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. I squealed in delight and pulled him on the floor, then I thought can he dance. He pulled me close to him and began dancing with him. I was impressed he had some moves, I twisted my body around grinding into him. He put his hand on the exposed part of my side, I shivered at his touch and quickly shook it off hoping he didn't noticed.

"I touch ya body, while ya touch my body  
>We touching bodies tonight<br>We getting bodied"

His hands roamed my body as I felt his chest, I can't believe this is happening. He was being so sexy and sensual when he danced with me. I let out a laugh, at his cheeky grin the bastard, if this man know what he did to me I would die. He didn't let go of me, he looked at those beautiful blue eyes it looked like all he wanted to do was kiss me. And I wanted to kiss him right there, but I decided I would tease him a bit. I leaned forward as if I was going to kiss him, I felt him move to kiss me. I felt his hot breath and I knew that if I didn't stop soon I would just give in and make out with him right there not caring who was there. I forced myself not to kiss him with a grin on my face I backed up before his lips could reach mine and disappeared into the crowd heading for Angel.

"So hows it going," she said when I reached her.

"It took every fiber of my being not to fucking kiss him,"

"The way you two were all over each other like that on the floor. Thought you too just about do each other on the floor the way you looked at each other," she said with laugh.

I blushed, two words would describe the way we were dancing was dirty dancing. I ordered another drink,

"I kinda feel bad for leading him on like that," I said drinking some of the martini. The effects of the alcohol were settling in leaving me feeling slightly numb. I decided it be my last drink I didn't want to ended up drinking more than I should or possibly end up like those guys off Hangover. Wouldn't that be something, Hangover: Mutant Style, I chuckled at the thought.

"Hey were is Hank and Raven," Angel asked, I shrugged and began searching the crowd.

"OH MY GOD LOOK," she said pointing, I followed where her finger was directed and and Raven where pretty much sucking face on the dance floor. We burst out in fits of laughter when something dawned on me.

"Oh my god Charles," I said in realization, Angel eyes widened as we saw a very shocked Charles next to Erik and Darwin who looked like they were trying to calm him down. I burst out laughing at a very flustered Charles, we turned a sent me a glare. I stuck my tongue out him,

_I believe its time for us to go_

He said to me from Angel sighing and hoping off the bar stool he must have sent it to everyone. We all filed out of the club, and went to our car. The ride back to the base was silent, Charles was fumming, Alex and Darwin were talking about some chicks they met, Sean was talking to Angel about something. Hank and Raven where being cautious of Charles not knowing what to say, when Raven opened her mouth to say something. She closed it it looked like she was thinking I figured she was talking to Charles. Her face softened and she sighed in relief, Charles loved her too much to be mad. If anything he should be glad it was hank instead of someone else. When we got the base we went our separate ways, I walked to my room. I took a hot shower , putting on a black tank top and plaid pants.

_Knock knock_

Who the hell is banging on my door at this time, I walked over and opened the door.

"What," I yelled, I felt a pair of cool lips crush into mine.

It felt like a fire had igniting inside me as Erik's lips moved agaisnt mine. I had been wanting to this for so long, I thought it was a dream. But it wasn't I knew that when I felt his tongue invade my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. I felt him pulled my body agaisnt his, just his hands on me made me want more of him. He always did this too me, but he never knew. I felt my lungs burn from the lack of air, we broke apart both panting. He looked at me with a smile, as he moved his hand to cup my face. I wanted to kiss him again, but I was disappionted when I felt him move away from me.

"I was going to get my kiss," he said in low sexy voice, he left with a smug smile disappearing around the corner.

I closed the door and layed down on my bed letting it all sink in. I couldn't stop smiling because lord help me that man was fine.

* * *

><p>Bam omg yes finally right omg i'm like sitting here trying to finish this while my mom is like get off the computer. so I'm done now and I'm happy at the ending I love michael fassbender and i read the reviews it makes me so happy to get reviews because reviews means chapters and i was really wondering shud i stop cuz these people aren't reviewing but thanks for them and the adds to favorites and alerts you make me happy.<p>

ENJOY I KNOW I DID.


	7. Shaw

I don't own X-men I own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia, and makes her appearance eeeeeepppp.

7.

It's been 3 days since the club, Charles seemed to approve of Hank and Raven's relationship and she couldn't have been happier. I scarcely spoke to Erik; I don't know why after that kiss it felt me speechless I didn't know what to say to him. Every time he looked at me, I fought not to smile and made sure I keep my walls up so Charles wouldn't know. I felt like I've grown closer to everyone here, Angel's been acting a little strange lately.

The CIA were going to Russia, they got word Shaw was going to be there in two days. I began to worry about Erik, he would never tell anyone about his...problems. He always keeps his emotions bottled up, and one day he's going to burst. Confronting Shaw might push him over the edge; I hope he talks to someone whether it be me or Charles.

I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Charles come in my room.

"Hello…Lyra," he said passing a hand over my face breaking my train of thought.

"What oh .. hey Charles," I said.

"I have some good news for you," he said with a proud smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What news," I asked.

"I've found you sister Lyra," he said.

I froze, my heart thumping in my ear, oh my god he found Ari. He found my big sister; good did he know who great he was. I was too stunned my eyes wide, he looked at me as if I was ill or something. I zoned out I kept thinking I'd finally see my sister.

"Uh Lyra I sai-," I cut him off my flinging my arms around him in a bear hug.

"OH THANK YOU CHARLES YOUR AMAZING YOU KNOW THAT," I shouted giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Uh it's no …..problem Lyra… can you be so kind to stop choking off my air supply," he gasped; oops I let him go and muttered a sorry.

"So where is she?"

"Um she's actually in Maryland where going to get her on the way back from Russia," he said rubbing his neck a bit.

Hmmn two days and they were leaving today, I couldn't help but feel giddy. Then a feeling of sadness washed over me remembering what I last said to her. Would she want to see me again after all these years of being apart? She cut herself from her life when she left, the only time I'd here from her was on my birthday.

"I'm sure she would want to see you Lyra it's been a long time. She'll be happy you're alive and well," Charles said giving me a smile.

"When do you leave," I asked.

"In 4 hours we are packing the jet as we speak. They'll probably wonder where I am if you excuse me," he said leaving my room.

I decided to take a walk outside; I grabbed my hoodie and my iPod. They had a really pretty garden even though it was small. They were different kinds of flowers: daisies, sunflowers, lilies, buttercups. I sat down on the bench that they put in here and did nothing but listen to my music.

Did you ever do that just sit and do nothing but listen to music and feel totally content. I looked at the time it was 12:37pm, just spent the last two hours doing absolutely nothing. Why did I do something more productive like read a book or something? I sighed pushing my long black hair out of my face, got up and headed back inside. I had been so caught up I didn't really pay attention to where I was going and ended up in front of Erik's door.

I knocked on the door there was no answer, I tested the lock and opened the door. You could always learn something about someone through their room. The room was pretty neat, papers on the desk, a small stack of books next to it, the bed was made, and a suitcase sat on the bed. I walked up to the desk going through the books, I recognize a few like Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice.

"Is this a hobby of yours going into people's room and invading their privacy," Erik said.

I jumped at the sound of voice, "Oh my god," I yelped in surprised clutching the book to my chest my hammering against my rib cage. The first then that I noticed was that the only thing he was wearing was some dark jeans.

"N-no I was l-looking for y-you and I came in a-and you weren't here. I j-just wanted to s-see you before y-you left and uh I uh was just l-looking at your books," I stammered, damn I sound like a blubbering idiot. I tried to process the situation but all I could make out was Erik shirtless a shirtless Erik.

My face got hot and it felt like it was suddenly really hard to breath.

"Hn," he said noticing my suddenly anxious and nervous demeanor. I tried to stop but I found my eyes traveling over his chest. His dark hair was dripping wet from his shower, droplets of water ran down his jaw line. His well defined arms then to his sculpted chest and perfect abs, damn I found myself thinking. Is he real? I mean seriously it's like he's photoshoped or straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad(YES I STOLE THAT PART FROM A MOVIE I don't care).

" Aw Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"Excuse me," he said, a confused and amused look on his face. Oh so he thinks me acting like a complete spaz is funny.

"Go put a shirt okay just go," I said pointing to towards his closet. I could finally breath properly when he did go. I put down his book, sat down next to his suit case, and held my head in my hands. I looked up when I heard the click of a door being open. Erik now wore a black turtleneck and held a brown leather jacket in his hands that he put down on the bed.

"So are you all packed," I asked.

"Yes, Charles tells me where going to be picking up your sister Arianna,"

I only nodded; my face probably still flushed from before. We sat in an awkward silence, I finally couldn't bare it anymore.

"Okay might as well say goodbye now," I said standing up. I turned to him as he slowly rose up his face held an unreadable expression. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist because he was taller than me.

"Goodbye Erik and please be safe," I said, inhaling his scent of honey I was actually going to miss him. I felt him give me a light squeeze, "Goodbye Lyra," he said, he raised his hand to cup my cheek as he landed a soft kiss on my forehead.

I let him go, and left his room only to pop back in and add. "Oh and Erik," he looked up from zipping his suitcase, "Don't do anything stupid," I added before closing his door. I went to the rec room opening the door to find everyone giving Charles their goodbyes. I gave him a hug, "Be safe," Raven said giving him a hug.

"I will its only two days," he said with a laugh but knowing Raven it will feel like longer.

We all said our goodbyes as Charles and Erik left for Russia.

The next day was slow we all were in the rec room, playing cards or drinking coke. The sound that filled the room was the pinball machine that Darwin and Alex where playing. Two CIA officers passed by the window,

"Hey I didn't know the circus was in town come on sweet cheeks give us a lil *fwip fwip*," he said moving his arms to imitate Angel.

"How about you give us some invisible woman action huh," he said throwing his hands out like he was conjuring up a force field.

"Go fuck each other," I said flipping them off, they just laughed. I was suddenly tempted to actually make them wouldn't that be a funny story.

"Come on give us some of the foot," the other one said pointing at Hank. Hank got up from his seat and pushed the button closing the curtains with he little salute to the clearly frustrated slammed her glass on the table.

"Their just guys being stupid," Raven said. Angel turned to her, "Guys being stupid I can handle, I've handle that my whole life. But I'd rather a whole bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these guys stare at me," she said.

"At us," Raven corrected, Angel looked away and began playing with the zipper on her jacket.

There was suddenly a noise, a thump at first I thought I was just hearing things but I heard it again.

"You here that," I said, they all listen closely Darwin moved towards the window.

"No something doesn't feel right," he said as the sounds became loader, he pressed the button opening the curtains. We all moved to the window looking for something, there was a shape in the moon. I recognize who it was as soon as I saw the tail, I watched in horror as Azazael dropped someone from the sky.

"Oh god no," I gasped, covering my hands as I recognize the body that layed dead in a crumpled heap on the was on of the CIA officials that was trying to convince them to use us against Shaw.

He's here I knew it. Angel and Raven screamed as more bodies began dropping to the ground. Please no this can't be happening their suppose to be in Russia. Darwin and Alex stood in front of us pushing us away from the window. Raven was crying as dead bodies fell, we heard a load sound we turned to see a cyclone destroying Cerebryo. I looked at Hank, his face sullen as he watched his creation be destroyed. Officers came out with guns,

"Get back Get back don't leave that room," one shouted.

Azazael appeared in the middle of the field, "THERE THERE HE'S RIGHT THERE," they opened fired on him only for he to disappear, I grabbed Raven and ducked behind the coach. Sean dived behind the coach crouching in front of sound of gun fire ran through the air, Azazael appeared again slicing men down with his knives. The sound of strangled cries, made me sick to my stomach.

"Stay here my ASS lets go," Darwin yelled.

I pushed Angel towards the door, and we ran down the hall way only to be blocked by more officers. "Go back to the room," they said. We tried to tell them we could help, a loud explosion shook the building as fire began to fill up the hallway.

"RUN," I screamed , as officers pushed us towards the room we ran back. I made sure to count heads to make sure we were all here. Raven was crying as Angel tried to comfort her, Sean held a serious expression as he stood with the boys to protect us.

One man was thrown by the cyclone throw the window of the rec room, I screamed as his dead body landed close to me. Azazeal killed the last officer with his knives, we backed up into the corner as Riptide walking in stepping through the broken window. Azazeal followed standing on the other side of the room. Angel screamed as more shots were heard.

"Wait wait wait you want the mutants their in there just let us normal people go," a voice said behind the door, a strangled cry soon followed.

Raven was shocked at how the officer just gave us up. The door opened and in walked Kenneth held a smug smirk when he saw me and behind him was the man that ruined my life. Shaw walked in wearing a ugly silver helmet.

"Where's the telepath," he asked.

"Not here," Azazael said.

"Hm then I can take this silly thing off," Shaw said taking off the helmet, he looked at us a menacing smile formed when he saw me.

"Ah Lyra," Shaw said, I watched as they looked at me probably wondering how does he know me but only Hank and Raven knew.

"Good to see your well," he said, my blood boiled at the site of him. I threw my hands up as a force field surrounded us.

He shook his head, "Aw none of that Ken," he said. I felt myself lift up in the air, and throw into the bar. I felt the glass break against my back piercing my skin.

"Lyra," Raven screamed. I struggled to get up, "Leave them alone Shaw," I said.

"How do you know him," Angel yelled at me, pointing a finger at Shaw. "He ruined my life, killed my father held captive in a fucking lab for the last 7 years. And I will not let you hurt these ki-," I yelled but was cut off by Azazael's tail wrapping around my throat.

"Now good evening my name is Sebastian Shaw and I am not here to hurt you," he said giving me glance then returning his attention back to the guys. "My friends theirs a revolution coming when man kind discovers who we are and what we can do. Each of us will make a choice be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us. Like your little friend," he said pointing at me.

"Freeze," an officer yelled pointing a gun at Shaw.

Azazael teleported over to him dropping me to the ground while he sliced him in the chest. I coughed violently trying to get enough air back into my lungs. I felt someone pull my up, I looked up to see Kenneth as he held a knife to my side

"So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you or you join me and live like kings," Shaw continued looking at Angel he held out his hand, "And queens," he finished his speech. Angel step forward and took his hand, I was beyond shock a mix of anger sadness and betrayal washed over me.

"Angel," Raven said disbelievingly.

"Are Angel are crazy," I said in horror.

"Are you kidding me," Sean said.

"Come on we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," she said when no one moved she began walking away with Shaw. I felt myself being dragged back into the clearing, I was so angry Angel had crossed a line. She wasn't my friend anymore she was one of them.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Darwin said walking into to the clearing,oh god no Darwin not you too. Then I noticed that Alex had stepped in front of the group while Sean, Raven, and Hank moved away towards the door.

"What can you do," Shaw asked, Angel had a smug look on her face.

"Well I adapt to survive so I guess I'm coming with you," Darwin said.

"I like that," he said. Darwin moved next to me, "Alex," yelled sending a sharp punch to Ken's head.

I screamed as Ken pressed the knife into my side, Darwin grabbed me his back changing into a protect shield as Alex shot plasma rings towards Shaw. Shaw opened his arms absorbing the energy, "We need to go now," I whispered to Darwin. He picked me up running back inside, I began to feel light headed and then I noticed I was losing a lot of blood. Shaw shot the energy out at us, by instinct my hands flew up creating a force field protection us from it. Azazeal teleported them, out of here everyone rushed to me.

"Lyra, oh my god," Raven shrieked as she noticed all the blood.

"We have to call 911," Hank said, they all stood over me in a frenzy on what to do. Darkness began to creep up on me, as they're voices began to fade away. They were so busy trying to figure out what to do, they didn't notice that I had pass out from loss of blood.

Arianna Pov:

I pushed myself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom of my tiny apartment. I pushed my short dark brown hair out of my face and began brushing my teeth. This was the routine wake up, brush teeth, wash my face, get dressed walk down the street to the cafe where I work cafe at. I quickly washed my face and got dressed, I locked my door and made my way downstairs.

I began my walk the cafe was three blocks away, I like to walked gives me time to really think. A loud clap of thunder boomed above me, oh come on really. I cursed under my breath as rain began to pour, I pulled the tiny umbrella out of my bag. I used a small amount of heat to warm me up. I opened the door to the cafe,

"Hey Bobby I'm sorry I was late you will not believe a storm just appeared out of no where," I said to the big chubby man behind the counter.

"It's alright Arianna," Bobby said.

I grabbed a apron from the back and began cleaning tables, must be a slow day.

"Slow day Bobby,"

"Yeah,"

Suddenly, the door bell ringed and in walked two men, one stood tall with dark hair with blue grey eyes while the smaller one had short brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. What are two smexy people looking like that doing in a town like this.

"Hello boys, so what can I get you," I said walking over to the two men.

"Uh were not here for food," the taller one said.

"We're here to talk to you, Arianna my name is Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lensherr," blue eyes said.

What would they possibly have to say to me. I took a seat, watching the two men carefully could they know about my powers.

_Yes we know, _it was Xavier's voice but his lips never moved. He smiled at my shock expression, he was in my head so was he like me.

"So what do you want from me," I said, blankly.

"We need your help and it it also inv-," Charles began but was cut off by the man named Erik.

"It involves your sister Lyra," he said.

Something inside me snap, this wasn't funny my sister is gone. What were they playing at coming here to talk about my_ dead_ sister_._

"You stay the hell away from me," I spat getting up, I needed to get away I tore of my pron and ran outside in the pouring rain. I hadn't thought about Lyra in so long, I thought she had hated me so I left. Then I get a visit from the police saying my father was dead and Lyra was gone. I had my grandparents search for her but we came up with nothing, they told me that she was most likely dead I had accepted it a long time ago.

I heard the splash of their feet chasing after me._Please wait, _suddenly my mind was filled with images of a woman younger than me with long black hair. Was it really her.

They caught up to me I was very tempted to knock them on their ass with a gust of wind. Charles chuckled,

"What you laughing at," I asked as the rain pounded on my head my hair sticking to my face.

"You just remind me of Lyra," Charles said with a warming smile, if he wasn't so cute I'd probably knock him out. I took a step forward standing underneath their umbrella.

"So.. what is it do you need my help with," I asked giving them a charming smile.


	8. A talk and a complication

I don't own X-men I own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia, and Kenneth.

8.

Back to Lyra:

I woke up feeling a stinging pain in my back, I went to move but a sharp pain racked up my spine from moving.

"No Lyra don't move their trying to take it out," Hank said.

I looked up at him , he looked like he hadn't sleep fatigued lined his face those sparkly blue eyes looked tired and beaten. I noticed I was on my side, I moved my hand to touch my back and felt glass. "H-hank," I said my voice hoarse.

"Yes,"

"Help me sit up please,"

He nodded and lifted me up and help me sit up, I took a deep breath and found that it pain me to do so. "Now Hank I need you to stand in front of me," I said, I grabbed onto him and began to focus. I cried out in pain as I felt the glass slowly making its way out of my skin.

"What are you do- oh my," he said peering over my shoulder.

I focus as much energy as I could; I heard the sound of glass falling to the ground. I latched onto his shoulder, biting my lip to keep from screaming. It hurt so much; I felt warm tears slide down my face. I stopped when I felt my skin pull to form over my wounds. I just wanted to pass out all over again, Hank put my arm around his shoulder lifting me from gurney watching out for my back.

"Is everyone okay Hank,"

"Yes were all fine"

"But Angel… how how could she-"

"Angel made her choice though it was really dumb she made it there's nothing you could have done," he said.

I looked up at the now destroyed CIA facility, the fire had since died part of the building was completely collapsed. Rubble was strewn across the lawn and front of the facility; I noticed Raven and the guys all sitting on a bench worry etched onto their face. I heard the roar of an engine, a large black SUV pulled up, the first person out the car was Charles running over to Raven pulling her into a hug. He began talking to the others whatever he was saying they didn't like it. I say him sigh and nodded his head at them.

As we got closer I noticed Erik was standing next to Charles who seemed to be introducing someone, they all turned to me. A woman step out she was Charles height, short black hair, petite figure, she took one look at me and began crying. Why was she crying then I noticed something around her neck it was a silver necklace that had an A on it.

Oh my god oh my god it was her it was my sister. I stopped and moved Hanks supportive arm around me waist. I knew I was in no condition, but I ran to her. She gen to run to me, I flung my arms around her neck crying into her shoulder. We dropped to the ground, Charles had done it I didn't know how I could ever repay him for it.

"Oh my god it's really you," Arianna cried, I felt pure joy and buried my head into her shoulder.

"Yeah it's me, oh my god I never thought this day would come," I said.

I hugged her tighter, I felt pain rack through me but I ignored it. This was too great, I nausea washed over me I began feeling really dizzy.

"OH MY GOD," Arianna gasped.

Everything began to slip, darkness was waiting for me maybe I over did it healing my back like that count on me to do something stupid. I felt something warm trickled down my side, I pulled back to see a bandage on my side begin to bleed.

"Opps," I muttered, I shook the nausea away and began prying off the bandage.

"What the hell do think you're doing," Erik scowled kneeling down and grabbing my hand. I swatted his hand away and took of the bandage revealing a nasty stab wound.

"Lyra you already did too much on your back don-," Hank began I raised my hand up silencing him. "It's fine," I assured him.

I looked down at the cut, I focused and they all watched as the wound closed up leaving a purple bruise where the wound had once been. My head hurt, like a nasty hangover, I felt the darkness come back. I was so tired, Erik wrapped his arms around my torso before I passed out.

I woke up in the back seat of a large SUV, my head was in Arianna's lap. I felt ten times better than before it was like I was hit by an 18 wheeler. I sat up wiping the sleep away from my eyes,

"She's up," Arianna said.

Everyone turned to look at me, relief washed over them. I gave them a grin giving them a thumbs up, Sean was so relieved it looked like he was gonna cry. I moved to give him a hug even though he was a seat in front of me.

"Glad your okay had me worried," he said, giving me a peck on top my head.

"Hey you're the kid and I'm fine really," I said sitting back, I hissed as my back touched the seat. I lifted up my shirt and twisted around to see and extremely large contusion that was purple and blue on my back. Bloody hell, I frowned fucking Kenneth. I looked outside and noticed we were on a long stretch highway.

"Uh where are we going," I asked.

"To our home in Westchester, New York were going to train to perfect our powers but not you Lyra you need to recover," Charles said.

I stared at him like he was crazy, what I'm just suppose to sit out. I had learned to use my powers already, but I couldn't just sit and do nothing.

"But Charles I-," I began but was cut off by Erik.

"No," he said firmly, I sat back carefully and crossed my arms.

The ride was quiet and seemed to last forever, Arianna and I decided we would talk when we got there. Hank turned around and dropped something onto my lap, m eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I look down and it was a knife it had a blood stain on it then I realised this is the knife Ken stabbed me with. Sean twisted around and gave me something too, I held in my excitement. It was my iPod, yes I know Lyra you just got attacked by mutants, passed out repeatedly, and reunited with your sister and your just falling all over a freakin iPod. But that was me, Arianna shook her head and rested her head on her arms to go to sleep. I turned it on, and frowned it only had half a life but it would have to do.

A couple hours later we pulled up to Charles' home, well more like mansion it was freaking huge. My mouth formed to make a perfect "o" , we got out there car and took a minute to pull in our surroundings.

"This is yours," Sean gaped.

"No, its ours,"

"Holy shit its freakin huge," Arianna exclaimed, looking in total awe at the huge mansion.

"I don't know how you survived Charles," Erik said turning to him,"living in such hardship." I elbowed him in the side, Raven stepped up.

"Well it was hardship softened by me," Raven said, Charles kissed her temple wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Time for the tour," Raven said.

"Bump that I'm going find my room,race yeah" Arianna said nudge Alex. He smiled and they took off to the house, I shook my head. I shuffled towards the house, Erik came up behind me picking me up.

"I can walk you know," I scoffed at him.

He remained quiet, and continue to carry me until we got to house. When he finally put me down, Raven showed me to my room it was in a word...AMAZING. The windows had beautiful white laced curtains, the dresser was big and the color of maghoney matching the bed. What I liked most was the bed, it was huge witha maghoney colored headboard that was so beautiful with silk sheets that would keep you warm during the winter. I was just about to climb in when Hank said he needed to check my bruises. I complied and let him put some cream on them to help ease the pain, when I returned to my room. I flung myself onto the softest bed I had ever laid on, and was aleep before I hit the pillow.

Lets just say my wake up was less than pleasent, my back hurt so much I just didn't move. I groan as I tried to sit up, the searing pain just made me stop. I heard a knock at the door,

"Come in,"

"Lyra," Raven exclaimed setting down a tray of food to pull me into a bear hug.

I ignore the pain as best as a could a tear slipping out, she apologized.

"Oh my gosh Lyra you had me so scare, it was awful just you kept bleeding and you didn't stop," she cried, she was in her natural blue form. I smiled at that I was happy she was coming to terms with her appearence. I sniffed the air, I smelled bacon, eggs, pancakes, and syrup. I nodded, my stomach growled in protest.

"Haha I brought you some food," she said, getting up to grab the tray and setting it on my lap.

"Oh breakfast in bed thanks Raven," I said, what happen next can only be described as a piggy moment devouring my food. I literally cleaned my plate, when I looked up Raven was staring at me with an shocked expression.

"What," I wasn't one of those girls that order a salad and not eat oh no a girl has to eat you know.

"I've never seen anyone eat like that except the boys," she laughed.

I smiled wipping my face with a napkin, there was a knock at the door and Arianna came in. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, her hazel eyes were filled with relief and regret. I loved how Raven just knew, she patted my leg and left me alone with Arianna aking the tray of what was food with her.

Arianna stood by the door looking nervous, and hesitant.

"I don't bite come over here," I motioned for her to sit next to me. She slowly walked to the bed sitting down indian style next to me.

"Lyra," she began,"Where have you been all this time," Ari asked.

It was about time we talked "I uh the day dad was killed, I was kidnapped. The man Shaw who attacked us the one we are fighting to stop. He took me for my powers and ever since then I've been his prisoner," I began. "He tested, experimented, and tortured me for the last seven years. I wasn't the only one Erik was once his prisoner too," I said.

Arianna gasped turning from me tears spilling down her face.

"No don't don't you cry for me Ari,"

"No I should have BEEN there for you, I shouldn't have left," she cried.

"Then he would have taken you too. It's okay, Charles and Erik saved me," I said, oh god let her understand she shouldn't be blaming her self.

"I am so I am so sorry Ari for what I said to you all those years ago I'm sorry I was just a stupid kid who was mad and took it out on you," she finally turned to face me.

"I was your big sister, I didn't keep our promise and I should have been there. And I am so sorry that I wasn't, when she died I," her voice broke, taking a deep breath,"It was like I was floating I wasn't even there I didn't have control over myself," she said shaking her head.

"It's okay know," I assured her,"Everything is- ugh who am I kidding everything is crap right now but I know it will get better. I got my sister back," I said.

She let out a laugh that turned into a sob, then she was full out crying. I pulled her into my arms, rocking her back and forth like mom use to do when we were upset rubbing circles on her back. I held back my tears, I needed to be strong. She finally composed herself, whiping her eyes.

"So, little sis what can you do," Arianna said, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"You first,"

Taking yet again another deep breath she focus, bringing up her hand. I watched as it glowed red and broke out into flames. She quickly put it out, a cool wind washed over me. Wait a minute my window wasn't open, I smiled when I realised it was Ari causing the wind.

"I'm an elemental I have control over fire, water, air, and earth,"

"Mother nature,"

"Yeah I guess your turn," she said pionting at me.

I focused conjuring up a small force field around the lamp on the bed table. My eyes flashed bright silver as I used the forcefield to hold the lamp up in the air before setting it back down.

"Nice forcefields," Arianna said with big eyes.

"Thats not all I can influence people with my voice," I added, resting my head back on the head board.

"I have to go Charles wants to talk to me for training I think he's done with Erik," Arianna said, she gave me heistant look,"You gonna be alright by yourself," she added.

"Okay for one I'm not paralyzed its not like I can't move around if I want to but this bed is just to soft and theres a tv so I'm good," I said picking up the remote. She lightly squeezed my hand before leaving I turned on the tv only to get a static screen.

"What the hell," I said, I moved myself out of my bed hissing as my back straighten itself out. I moved to the window to look outside maybe the sataliette was messed up and someone should be outside. I gasped when I opened the window to see that the extrememly large sataliette dish was facing the mansion. I looked around and found Erik standing by the rail laughing, I was impressed that he could move something that big.

"HEY," I yelled.

He stopped laughing turning towards the house, "What are you doing out of bed," he yelled back.

"Wha- well what the hell man you messin up my tv reception," I yelled in frustration just what I need bed ridden without tv.

His lips became a thin line as he turned around, nothing happened then I watched in awe as the sataliette began to turn back to its original position.

"Happy," sarcasim laced his words.

"Yeah thank you," I said closing the window crawling back to bed. I smiled when the tv came back on, then I noticed something.

"WHAT THE HELL ITS IN SPANISH, ERIK"

* * *

><p>After a couple of days and Hanks miracle cream, my back wasn't throbbing anymore. I was a little shocked when I saw that it was a huge purple and blue bruise that stretched across my back. I walked downstairs, to find no one there probably training. It was almost 5 in the afternoon, might as well make dinner for everyone. My gift to Charles for all his done, he found my sister, help save me from that hell hole, and plus he's a nice guy.<p>

I pulled out the ingrediants for dessert and all that I needed to make pork chops and gravy. I was always good in the kitchen having to cook for Azazeal, Riptide, and Emma when Shaw and Ken were gone. Azazael and Riptide always complemented me on my food, Emma well she was would never say anything. I didn't mind tho, I didn't really care what she thought of my food.

I heard a loud rukus coming for the kitchen,

"Oh something smells good," Darwin said, Alex and Sean nodded in agreement pilling into the kitchen with Charles and Erik close behind.

"Whats all this," Charles said with a smile.

"A thank you," I said, as the boy grabbed there servings. I nodded to myself, thank godness I made alot of food. Charles pulled me into a hug before grabbing himself some food. Raven came in with Arianna laughing about something,

"Food thank god because Charles and I can not cook ," Raven exclaimed.

"You wound me," Charles said clutching his chest.

"Really tell us then about the last time you cooked Charles," Raven said challenging him, Charles continued to eat his food.

"This I have to hear," Alex said.

"He set the cieling on fire,"(this actual happened with my cousin funniest thing in the world) everyone let out fits of laughter.

"Oh shut up, I'm just happy theres a girl in the kitchen who can cook," Charles said.

I finished my food, washing my plate,

"Thats not all I made," I said, disappearing behind the corner to refidgerator. I smiled when I looked at the large double fudge cake sitting there. I picked it up carefully, closing the fridge and bringing it out. Sean's mouth dropped, Alex and Hank stared hungrily

"Well aren't you just Betty Crocker," Arianna said, I gave her a shut-up-or-you-won't-get-any look. I set down the cake, telling them Charles and Erik got the first piece. I recieved many groans from the boys, but I shushed them. We all ate our cake, I asked them about trainer some visibly paled.

"Erik pushed me off a freaking sataliette," Sean muttered. I choked on my cake, "What?," I said sending Erik a glare, he ate his cake like it was no big deal.

"But I did fly," Sean said with a proud smile.

"I always get results, I knew he could do it," Erik said simply.

"What about you alex," I asked, he grunted in response maybe it wasn't good. His power was dangerous but he just needed to focus and he'd do just fine. I began cleaning up putting leftovers in containers when they left to shower, I plugged my ipod into it's deck it began to play the last song I was listening to.

" You're just a lover out to score  
>I know that I should be looking for more<br>What could it be in you I see  
>What could it be<p>

Oh...oh...oh...love, oh, love  
>Stop making a fool of me," I singed along. I searched through the cabnets to find a container for the pork chops, Charles really needs to shop. I happened to find one but it was on the top shelf. Really, why did I have to be so short. I haulted my self onto the cabinet, I balanced myself up. I grabbed the container, not noticing that someone had come into the room. I went to get down when I lost my footing and fell but I never hit the ground.<p>

"That was a close one," Darwin said, catching me.

I sighed in relief,"Yeah," I said laughing he laughed at me putting me down. He helped me put up the food and clean the kitchen, we crack jokes he was really funny. Neither us knew that we were being watched by a pair of icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p>oh some conflict of intrest Darwin and Lyra and Erik doesn't like it one bit. lol sorry for the long update school started and they hadn't given us our laptops(yes my school gives us laptops) so i finally got mine today and luckily i've been righting this chapter in my note book so i just typed it up hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	9. POOL

I don't own X-men I only own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia and Kenneth songs featured: Practice what you preach, whip my hair, and like em all. I don't own those songs I just like them :D

9.

Charles decided that my back was healed enough so that I can begin my training, I didn't mind it gave me something to do besides sitting in bed and thinking. One of the most reoccurring things on my mind was Erik; he seemed I don't know off lately. Charles led me downstairs to an underground bunker like the ones people used to nuclear war. On the far side of the long tunnel was Alex who wore a vest with a circular panel on it.

"Sexy," Alex muttered.

Hank then it explains how it would focus the flares into a single shot, it was very impressive. Hank waved at me as he left the bunker to a take cover,

"So what exactly am I doing here," I asked Charles.

"Well, I figured I could see how much your force field can handle if it can handle Alex it can handle anything," he said, Alex gave him a look.

"You serious?," he questioned, giving me an uneasy look.

"Yeah I can do it," I said with confidence, Charles stood next to me and motioned for Alex to start. Alex took in a deep breath and shot out a blast, I pulled up the force field blocking it from hitting Charles and I. Alex fired again, my eyebrows pulled together feeling the blast bounce off the shield. This went on for a while; I focused to keeping the field up making it stronger when it would hurt. I panted dropping the field when we were done; it was taking a toll on me.

"Excellent good job Lyra Alex," Charles said patting Alex on the back before leaving the bunker.

"You okay," Alex said breathing heavily. I nodded taking a few breaths, "Yeah I'm good," I said straightening out my back, I slinked my arm over his shoulders.

"You know what sounds good right now," I said, he shrugged, "Ice cream," I said heading for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the couch with a cup of ice cream; Arianna and Sean were talking about Music while Hank was reading something.<p>

"Oh come on Barry White is so much better than Marvin Gaye," Sean exclaimed.

"Are you fucking stupid no no there is no one like Marvin Gaye and I refuse to listen toone song by Barry White," Arianna argued.

"Wha oh my god Lyra there is something wrong with you sister," Sean exclaimed leaning in back on the couch. Darwin and Charles came in, Darwin took a seat next to me and Charles sat next to Arianna. They continued their argument till Charles interrupted them,

"Arianna don't you think you should give his music a chance before you judge," Charles reasoned.

"No," she said defiantly.

Sean got up leaving the room, he returned a few minutes later with a Barry White CD. "I'll prove it to you just listen to one song," "No" "Come on Arianna please" he pleaded, she shook her head put he put in the cd anyways. The smooth melody of "Practice what you preach"(listen to it I find it incredible sexy but that's me and my parents force me to listen to oldies). Sean sat back watching Arianna's face closely. She stared off not meeting his gaze, I watched as her foot began to bob to the beat. I laughed setting my cup down, her lips began to curl up into a smile.

"See I knew you'd like it," Sean said punching the air.

"You're such a child," she said, Sean got up pulling her off the couch and began dancing with her. "Oh no," she laughed pushing him away, Charles stood up taking her hand and dancing with her.

"Sean needs to learn how to dance if he is to dance with a lady," he said smirking at Sean. Sean put up his hands in defeat dropping onto the couch, the scene was defiantly a site. Darwin turned to me holding out his hand, I eyed him then figured what the hell. I grabbed his hand and danced with him in the space of the living room. I switched parents grabbing my sister, turling around the living room. I lip singed the words to the song and she just laughed at me. Raven appeared out of nowhere, sitting on Hank's lap, he blushed and pulled her closer. In the mist of my turling I noticed Erik watching us from afar, I almost didn't see him then Darwin pulled me into a swing out. I laughed,

"I'm telling you this because it's a fact. That once I am with you you'll never go back," I singed, Sean walked up tapping Darwin's shoulder.

I gave him warning look knowing how Sean was; he nodded and simply danced with me as the song ended. I laughed, leaving the group behind as danced to another soulful song by the none other Barry White. I passed by Erik as I headed upstairs; our eyes locked for a second his expression unreadable. He broke our gaze, and walked off, what in the world is going on with him. I took a shower and returned to the living room to watch TV, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning in my bed.

When I came down for breakfast only Arianna and Raven were there. "Charles went by some groceries so were stuck with cereal and him and Erik will be out for the day," Arianna said. I nodded in response, I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms behind my back.

"Hey anyone have any idea how I got to my bed," I asked grabbing some Frosted Flakes. "Mhmm Darwin he picked you up and put you in bed," Raven said.

"Aww that's nice of him," I said sitting down, we ate our food in silence.

"We should go swimming," Raven suggested as the boys came down for breakfast. "Yes," Sean said pointing at Raven as he fought with Alex for Coca Puffs.

After breakfast, we all went to the pool I borrowed a bikini from Arianna that happen to fit since we were the same size. I took one of her cover ups that was like a dress. We had to walk across the grounds to get to the pool, the pool had a stereo system that played music. Arianna hopped over to it turning it up loud. Alex was the first to jump into the pool, I stood by Arianna trying ot figure out the stereo. Sean was trying to get Raven to dance; she waved him off grabbing a drink from a cooler. Arianna put on this song called "Like em All",

"Who made this," I shouted over the loud music. "Jacob Latimore," she responded. Darwin came over for a drink, "Hey thanks for putting me to bed," I thanked him.

"No problem what are friends for," he said giving me smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone creeping up on me. Sean picked me up from behind, I yelled for him to stop but he though me into the pool. That little SOB(son of a bitch), I splashed water his way. I got the water and Sean backed away from me, I'd get me revenge. Arianna stood on the side in a yellow bikini dancing. I danced with her,

_Every single one of your flaws (like em all)_  
><em>It don't matter cause you have a heart<em>

_I like them all_  
><em>I like the all<em>  
><em>It don't matter to me<em>  
><em>Cause I like the way you are<em>

I danced over to Hank who was just sitting in his swim trunks, he didn't have a bad looking body good sized muscles, toned stomach that had a thin line of hair going from his naval to the his trunks. I picked him up using my force fields dropping him into the water, Raven and Alex burst out laughing.

_She's the baddest, yeah, yeah shes the baddest (repeats 3)_  
><em>It don't matter cause I like them all<em>

_I like your flaws you are perfect the way you are_  
><em>All I would change is your name to make you mine<em>  
><em>I like your attitude can't even get mad at you<em>

I took my chance while Sean was distracted to shove him into the pool. I ponding my fist in triumph, he just gave me a look pointing and laughing. Arianna dived off the diving board into the pool, coming up next to Alex; Darwin got out the pool and danced with me. He turled me around, busting some moves himself, we were all having fun letting loose after the training we had been doing. We didn't notice Charles and Erik standing by watching us. I made a goofy face at Darwin as I did the swimmer danced, I skipped and bumped my hip with Raven.

"Everyone move," I shout backing up. They all cleared, I took a deep breath and ran doing a summersault into the pool. I came up to surface and was met with cheers.

"Charles!Erik!," Raven said. As the song changed we all turned to see Charles and Erik standing by, Charles with a smile on his face while Erik had a neutral look.

"Come on get in here," We yelled,

"You're not actually going too," Erik said but Charles had already shredded his shirt and pants leaving him in his black and blue boxers jumping into the pool. Erik sighed and removed his turtleneck and pants, I had seen his chest once before but the site still made me do a double take. I felt a poke at my ribs, I turned to see Arianna wagging her figure at me.

"Oh please don't think I didn't see you staring at Charles," I fired back, she shut up after that getting out of the pool I followed after her. I wiped my hair back and forth to the song(guess what came on *wink wink nudge*), Arianna began breakdancing to the song.

"Imma get more shine in a little bit soon as I hit the stage applause I'm hearing it weather it's black stars,black cars, I'm feeling it But aint none of them will feel like I do (I) I get the to them mm-yeah go hard," Arianna singed.

"want to see me pull up I whip it real hard x2 Real hard I Whip it real hard Don't let haters get me off my grind Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine Keep fighting until I get there When I'm down and I feel like giving up," I singed.

"I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)," Raven joined whipping her hair, suddenly she held her head getting whip lash she burst into a fit of laughter.

I pulled us into a big hug, before laying down on one of the chairs. I need to relax my head was throbbing. Alex grilled some burgers and hot dogs on the grill, it started getting late we cleaned up the mess we made. I took my shower and began heading back to my room, when Darwin caught up with me,

"Hey Lyra you seen Charles," he asked, "Nope sorry," I said shaking my head.

He sighed, "Aw that's okay I'll find him oh yeah you're a really good singer and dancer your sister too," he complemented.

"Yeah must be a sister thing you too you can move," I said. He nodded, "Night Lyra," I smiled at him, "Yeah goodnight Darwin," I said going back to my room. I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper, climbed into bed completely exhausted.

KNOCK KNOCK

I groaned into my pillow, oh no please maybe if I stay quiet they will go away.

KNOCK KNOCK

I kicked my fight in frustration, don't people understand it was a long day of partying and now I just wanted sleep I mean really. Its like when people don't call you all day and when you try to nap BAM you phone gets called like theres no tomorrow. I slowly got up and trudge to the door,

"What is it," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey oh- uh were you going to bed," Sean said, just my luck get waken up probably for something stupid. "Yes I was going to bed cuz I'm tired Sean and I want to sleep like a normal person," I said squeezing the bridge of my nose.

"I just wanted to tell you what I overheard," he said with a coy smile.

"What ever it is I don't care you fucking wank so please let me go to sleep," I groaned slamming the door in his face, I crawled back to the comfort of my bed with a content sighed. I began dozing off, when there was another knock at the door.

"OH MY GOD Sean what fuck you toss- oh Erik sorry thought you wer um Sean," I said opening the door to Erik's tall form.

"Charles wanted to talk to you about Arianna," Erik said. "Can't it wait til morning," I said.

"I don-," I cut him off,"NO, what do you freaking twats don't understand I'm fucking tired. I don't mean to snap at you or nothing but I need to sleep I'm going to bed alright. I've done nothing but swim and dance all day alright I need sleep. Now is not the fucking time to mess with me when I'm tired, I'm going to bed ," I said closing the door.

"No goodnight," he said from behind the door.

"PISS OFF," I yelled throwing the nearest thing which was the remote. I muttered finally when I heard his receding footsteps, I slipping into the wonderful nothing that is sleep.

* * *

><p>Erik stared at Lyra's closed door and chuckled to himself, he had sen a side of her that was both amusing and frightening . She plagued his thoughts when they had came ot the mansion, one thing had made him very made. Darwin and Lyra were becoming close, he couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw them that day in the kitchen. His blood bioled when he saw Darwin carrying her sleeping form to her room. He was angry, she didn't know what she was doing to him. He quickly put him self in check Lyra wasn't his they had kissed yet but he had no claim over her. And that thought made him feel something he hadn't felt in a longtime time...sad.<p>

Charles sat in his study, "Hahaha fiesty one isn't she," he said. Erik then remmebered about his friend, he sat down at the chess board waiting for Charles begin the game.

"You know you can't be mad at her," Charles said giving him a knowing look as he moved a pawn(I don't really understand chess much I played it while I was in Cali but I dn't know all of the terms). "Don't," Erik warned, he was not about to discuss this. Charles felt a twinge of pity for his friend, Lyra was bring out the best and worst in him. But in that time, he had found a spark in Erik a slice of happyness and peace she was good for him. Erik had actually began to let go of his anger.

"Don't let your anger get the best of you. You'll end up doing something incredibly stupid," Charles said as Erik moved his piece. Erik ran a hand through his hair, he hated being wrong and he wasn't about to admit it either.

"Your move," he stated.


	10. A promised sealed with a kiss

I don't own X-men I only own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia and Kenneth. So you guys asked for some more Erik and I agree it's time for some Erik in this mug. I've been afraid to do some of him because Erik is such a complex character I don't want to offended people by getting him wrong. So here we go.

9.

Erik Pov:

I was already up making a batch of coffee before my morning run, I heard faint footsteps on the stairs. Lyra came in her robe hanging off her shoulders; she was wearing a red tank top and shorts. Her hair was held up in a messy bun of curls wisp of her hair framed her face, beautiful.

"Good morning," she said, pouring her some coffee.

"Get enough sleep," I said with a smirk remembering last night, she blushed.

"Yeah, I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep," Lyra said sitting down look down at her mug causing more of her hair to fall in her face. I fought back the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"So," she began, "What exactly are we going to be doing for training," she asked turning to look at me.

"Hand to hand combat, I need to see if you can fight if your not able to use your powers," I said getting up and putting my cup in the sink. Lyra nodded in response, I went get dressed in the gray sweat pants. I waited for Lyra in the exercise room, I looked around if Charles was really going to make this place into the school he would need a room for training. The door opened and Lyra came in.

"Well it took you long enough," I groaned.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Now let me see if yo-," I began but stopped to dodge Lyra's punch. I was impressed, straight to the point then, we fought not holding back. I needed to make sure she wouldn't be completely useless in a fight; I dodge her kick to my knee grabbing her leg before it could connect. I twisted her leg back bringing her to mat, with her free foot she manages to land a blow to my sharp stomach. It knocked the wind out of me I groaned at the contact letting go of her foot holding my stomach. She flipped back on her feet watching me as I clutched my stomach.

"Oh my god Erik I'm sorry I didn't mean to put that much force," Lyra said, guilt etched over her beautiful face.

She left herself open, I was quick as I jumped up taking her feet out from under here climbing on top of her using my weight to keep her down. I pinned her arms over her head, her eyes wide, "Never let your guard down," I said. This reminded me of the day, I fall asleep in her room and we fell off the bed. I stared into her eyes, I wonder if she's doing this making me feel this way. Lost in my train of thought, I had unintentional lose my hold on her, she moved her legs lifted onto my back pulling herself up.

"Practice what you preach Erik," she said now on top of me.

I didn't know why I felt this pull towards her, it frightened me. I was so open with her and she could use that against me so I did what I did best I shut her out. After training I made sure to avoid her I hated like this towards but it needed to be done she was just to close. Getting up I left her there escaping outside, I breathed in the fresh air and watch the sun set. I heard a door close, Arianna came and stood next to me.

"Is there something going on between you and my little sister," Arianna asked.

"Why do you ask," she turned looking out into the sunset.

"You didn't answer my question," she smirked.

"Your question doesn't...exactly have an answer," I said looking at her.

She turned towards me, "Listen Erik Lensherr I am her older sister I figure the talk is in order. I love my sist-,"

"You haven't seen your sister for the past 10 years what makes you think you have a say," I sneered, it was a little cold on my part.

"That may be but she is still my sister, from what I can tell she cares about you alot Erik. Now I don't know your feelings towards her but don't hurt my sister. It will be the biggest mistake of your life not mention you'lll be missing more than one thing," she threatened, walking back to the house.

* * *

><p>As I walked back upstairs to my room I wondered why he was avoiding me after training. I looked outside from my window to the pool, it was late but a late night swim could keep me occupied. I grabbed a green one piece bathing suit, and a towel. I made my downstairs, sneaking to the patio and to the pool, setting my towel next to one the chairs I dove in. The cool water of the pool calmed me, I swam deeper into the pool, a light shone into the pool. I came up for air covering my eyes from the light shining in my face. I frowned, Erik stood by the pool looking down at me with a blank expression. Still giving me the silent treatment, jeez.<p>

"You're not supposed to be out here," he said blankly.

"Who are my father," I said, before getting out of the pool. I walked over to the chair that my towel hang from I could feel him staring at the back of head. I flipped my hair back drying it a little with the towel before wrapping it around my waist. I turned around Erik now stood in front of me.

"What," I asked, throwing my hands up he didn't answer I scowled at him. I went to go around him but he grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere, this whole avoiding thing was really pissing me off. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back,

"Jeez Erik! What is your problem you've been acting like a total PRICK. You've been avoiding me obviously and anytime I try to talk to you, you barely say anything or give me a look," I yelled at him, he made a face at me, "Yep it's that look right there," I said pointing at him.

He swatted my hand out my face and began walking away; oh no he wasn't getting off that easy. I pulled up a force field around him making him immobile, I turned him around a look of shock on his face he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"I wasn't finished with you," I said putting my hands on my hips moving him so he was right in front of me. "You gonna tell me why your being an ass or are you just PMSing. At least giving me some warning when you're on your man period," I said. He smirked at me,

"Guys don't have periods," he said as a matter of fact.

"They do actually look it up (its true)," I said dropping the force field. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong," I questioned crossing my arms, he better have a good reason.

"Is there something going on between you and Darwin," Erik said bluntly distaste in his words.

I was taken back, well I certainly wasn't expected that to come out his mouth. It was absolutely absurd Darwin and I were nothing more than friends, my jaw dropped.

"No of course not were not just friends," I said, he just looked at me he took a breath of relief. Why would he think something was going on is that why he's been acting so off.

"Wait why would you thi- oh my god you were jealous," I said in realization, Erik folded his arms not looking me in the eye. Oh this is rich.

"I can promise you nothing is going on you can trust me," I said taking a step towards him, I place my hand on his arm. I gave him a look hoping he'd understand and trust me, we were - well actually I had no idea what we were to each other we did kiss and it was amazing but we never went anywhere from that and dIoubt with everything that is going on a relationship is last thing we both needed. No doubt I did care for him but Erik was unpredictable but I didn't know his feelings so until then.

"Come on lets go back inside," I said pulling him the door, we parted ways after we got inside.

The soft chime of a piano playing came from Charles study, I peaked in to see Arianna and Charles playing the piano lauhging and smiling. I'd be sure to ask Ari if she had any feelings for the telapath. I layed in bed not able to go to sleep, I felt like my body just wanted to keep going though my mind just wanted rest. Maybe some music would help, I grabbed my ipod and waited for sleep to coome and it didn't. I looked at the clock tweleve thirty-eight, I groaned. I threw the covers back, and began walking the halls of the mansion, it was a pretty good size for a school. I wonder how many students would be able to be here. My thoughts were interrupt by a pained sound, I listen closely hearing it again it was coming from one of the rooms. I slowly opened the door trying not to make any noise, Erik laid on the bed in crumpled heap.

"Oh my god," I said rushing to his side, he face contorted in pain he was mumbling something that sounded like German. "Erik," I called out, he didn't respond his body shaking,"Erik," I tried again suddnely things began to shake well everything that was .

_Lyra_, Charles said in my mind.

_Everythings fine Charles I can handle it Erik is just having a nightmare_

I shook him, "Erik wake up your alright," I said, he's opened dancing back and forth till they finally settled on me.

"Heyy your okay calm down," I said a soothing voice. He took deep breaths until his heart rate was down, "I'm fine Lyra you can go now," he lied.

"No your not," I said. "Lyra," his voice hard his eyes darkening,"Leave please," it came out as a request but it sounded like a plea. I shook my head, I wasn't going to leave him, he stayed with me now its my turn to return the favour. Erik growled when he saw I wasn't moving,

"You stayed with me now I stay with you. So will you please tell me," I said, he grunt grabbing at his hair in anger. Well damm I was just trying to be helpful and he'd have to do alot more to make me leave. He was vunerable a state that obviously didn't appeal to him. We stayed quiet for awhile, he stopped glaring at me and was resting his head on the headboard. I yawned stretching out my back, Erik sighed pushing back his covers.

"What are you doing," I questioned, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed. I slowly got in the bed with him, I stared at him patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Just don't know when to quit huh," he said, I smiled, "It's not in my nature please tell me," I asked.

"It was mostly just pieces of my past with different scenrieos. Of Shaw and my..my mother, I just felt so angry, then it was like I was reliving it not able to change it I couldn't save her I couldn't do anything I was helpless and it scared me," Erik said. I knew there was more put I didn't want to push it, "What if I can't control my anger," he said with his eyes closed.

"I-I don't know but you have to try thank you for telling me because its not healthly to keep all that anger inside you it will turn you into the very thing you hate the most," I said quietly ranning my hand up and down his arm.

"Don't you want to kill Shaw for all that he's done to you," Erik asked, I did hate Shaw with a raw passion I wanted him dead. But I knew I shouldn't build up my life intent on killing him becuase what if I did kill him then what? What would I do? "I do hate Shaw and I do want to see him die but I don't let hate rule me. I try to let go,of the anger as should you," I replied.

He didn't say anything, those god beautiful blue eyes stared at me as if he was converting my face to memory. The back of hands brushed my cheek, close my eyes content with the feel of his hand on my skin.

"I sometimes get scared, feel that something bad will happen to us and..you," I whispered, opening my eyes searching those deep pools of blue. "So I don't take for granted the time you may have here with me because...because I ..I don't want to lose you any of you," I said.

"You won't," Erik said in a convience voice but it didn't stop me from worrying. "And I won't let anything happen to us, I promise," he said. How could he promise me that he didn't know what would happen. Yet here he is saying everything would be fine as if he cared that much for me. It warmed my heart I felt my eyes moisen I closed them willing the tears away. I slipped my hand to the back of his head playing with his dark locks, I didn't know why I was about to cry. I wondered what he thought of me was I just some woman to him I knew how I felt but I didn't know how about him. I took a shallow breath,

"What am I to you, Erik," I questioned, searching his eyes for anything.

He cupped my cheek in his rough hands, and claimed my lips, he circled his arms around me. He deepened the kiss moving his body over mine, I buried my hands in his soft hair. I felt my heart swell, tears falling from my eyes, he pulled me closer to him. He kissed away my tears before kissing me again, the kiss was fevered and passionate. He pulled back looking at me with adoring eyes, using the pads of his tumb to whipe away my tears. He leaned in to my ear, and said

"Everything."

* * *

><p>Oh my god people I must say I'm happy with this chapter it was solely on Erik and Lyra. AH i SWEAR MAN i WAS CRYING WRITING THIS STORY(earning a weird look from my mom) but yes I wanted this to be a touching momement in Lyrik or watever. Also I was listening to Love me like you'll never see me again by alicia keys. Yes i know alot of music is in this story but i don't know music is important to me and in movies they have background music so thats what I consider it as but yes I hope you all like it. I'm happy with it if your not I don't really give a rats ass. thank you all for the reviews.<p>

Enjoy :D

Poetgirl

PS. people I am giving you warning next chapter may or may not be M RATED YES I KNOW SO this is a warning I'm not sure if I am comfortable doing this or not so imma let u guys tell me if I shud ur the fans anyways would u like to see Lyra get some or just have it as hints that they did do it. let me know


	11. Showtime

I don't own Xmen. I only own Lyra, Amelia, Arianna, and Kenneth(who I personally hate). I decided not to do the M maybe later, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with it so yeah.

_The Next Morning:_

Erik POV:

I looked down at the naked sleeping woman next to me, her long black hair draped across the pillow. The bed sheets were wrapped around her small frame, as her chest rising and falling in her sleep. Her skin seemed to glow and she had a small smile on her face, I couldn't help but take pride that I had done that. I decided that this was a sight that I wouldn't mind waking up to every day. Last night I had told her what she meant to me, I didn't want her to think that she was just some woman I had an attraction too. No Lyra was much more, she had helped me and she hadn't even realized it.

I needed her just like last night I didn't want to admit vulnerability it wasn't something I was fond of but she knew. I took her last night, I wanted to show her how much I needed her I was very pleased when she met me with the same amount of passion. I was falling for her, the thought took me off guard but I suppose I was. But were there's love there is room for betrayal and I knew she wouldn't do that. I turned over looking at the clock; everyone would be up in an hour or so. I looked back at Lyra, noticing several love bites on her neck and shoulder. I pulled her closer to me, stroking her hair as she slept her arm draped across my stomach. After couple of minutes of watching her sleep, she began to stir and pulled her head up to rest on my chest.

"You know I'm not Bella Swan or some shit you watching me sleep is kinda weird," she said her voice hoarse and tired.(you can guess why her voice was hoarse ahaha dirty mind)

I chuckled a smile creeping on top my lips, she was just so...Lyra. She looked up at me with a big smile, before leaning in to press her lips against mine. I pulled her closer slipping my tongue into her mouth, she broke the kiss nipping at my bottom lip.

I growled at her, "Keep doing stuff like that and you'll be in trouble and I just might have to punish you," I warned.

"Promise," Lyra said wiggling her eyebrows, I laughed at her.

She snuggled her head into my neck, "I think I'm falling for you, Erik Lensherr," she said unintentionally. Quickly realizing what she said, she looked up at me she opened her mouth, I held her face in my hands, and kissed her before she could begin rambling.

"I love you too," I said, before kissing her again. I felt her nails scratch my scalp; I flipped us over kissing her hungrily. I running my hand under the curve of her breast, she moaned into the kiss. I moved down to suck on her collarbone,

"Mhmm uh..E-erik the o-others will be w-waking up and if you continue they'll hear us," she protested.

"The way you were moaning and screaming last night I have no doubt they already know," I said, I felt a sharp hit to the back of my head. I rubbed the sore spot, "Ow," she pushed me back pulling the sheet around her get out the bed.

"Your unbelievable, Lensherr," she said walking away, I grabbed the end of the sheet tugging her back. Lyra wiped around pulling the sheet, but I was stronger I pulled her back causing her to fall on top of me. I quickly flipped us over pinning her down before she could go anywhere.

She laughed, "My god you can such a child," she scowled but her face betrayed her as she bit her lip to keep from smiling. It was so sexy, she'd have to stop doing that unless I'd have to take her again right now.

_Knock Knock_

I growled in frustration, "What," I yelled I heard Alex voice from behind the door. "Breakfast," he said, the sound of his feet receded. I sighed, "We don't have to go," I said, she shook her head and got up grabbing her clothes off the ground. I leaned over the bed to grabbed my pants from the ground quickly slipping them on. I turned to see Lyra already dressed in one of my turtlenecks that fit her as a dress, she smiled waiting for me. I pulled on my tank top and grabbed her hand.

* * *

><p>Lyra POV: At breakfast<p>

I was beyond happy, the night I spent with Erik was absolutely amazing. Though I did no .tice the amount of hickeys I had on my neck so grabbing one of his turtlenecks to cover it up I styled it as a dress. Just remembering Erik's lips on my neck made me shiver, I sat down at the table I could feel many eyes on me. Sean had a crazy grin plastered on his face, Alex hid his grin by stuffing his face.

"So How did you sleep," Sean asked, I glared at him.

"Sean," could you do me a favor and shut up before I cut something off," I said in a dark tone.

He swallowed roughly beofre looking down at his food, I didn't really care if they knew or not. But teasing no that won't go smoothly with me, after breakfast we all went out to train. I changed into my track suit, a good run will do nicely, slipping my ipod in my pocket I went outside. As I ran I thought about everything, Erik, Shaw, the school. Erik mostly, I don't know what is was that pulled me to him. At times he can be playful and silly like a child and then he could be demanding and sexual. I shook my head, smiling remembering last night, I stopped to catch my breath. I looked out across the grounds, it was really beautiful I heard a splash. I turned my head just in time to see Sean come out of the pond in his suit, laughing like a manaic.

I heard the crunch of gravel behind me, and felt a familar presence. Erik came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, I smiled to myself.

"Hi," I said, he kissed my cheek. "Hello, can you do me favor I want to try something," he said.

"Sure ok- ...what the HELL," I said turning around seeing a gun in his hands. He put it in my hands, and backed up a few steps. I stared at the cold metal in my hands, was he asking me to shoot him.

"Shoot at me, don't worry I can deflect it," he assured, it wasn't comforting.

"Uh did you like bang your head on something(maybe he hit his head on the headboard last night)," I asked, staring at him incredisouily.

"No come on," he said pionting at the gun, this is about the craziest thing I've heard. With shaky hands I raised up the gun clicking off the saftey, I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Erik took a few steps closer till he was at piont blank range, I tried to calm my racing heart but it wasn't working.

I lowered the gun sighing in fear "Aww fuck man I can't do it, not at piont blank Erik," I said in breath turning around.

"Aw come on Lyra yes you can... what if something were to happen and you had to take me out... never mind you couldn't do it anyways... your... to soft," Erik teased. I spun around the gun raised and ready, Erik smirk knowing that teasing me would do the trick. My finger rest agaisnt the trigger, I was just about to pull it when,

"Hey!," Moira shouted her head poking of a window. I was shocked I didn't expect her to be here, having totally forgot about Erik and the gun.

"Miora! Whats going on," I replied.

"Hi Lyra! The president is about to make his address," She said moving her head out the window. I turned back to Erik, before heading back to the mansion, I heard him mumble something under his breath. I spun around and fired the gun, I watched the bullet stop halfway to him, a smug smirk plastered on his face turned into a proud grin. I rolled my eyes at him and went inside to meet the others,

"Don't ever call me chiken," I said.

* * *

><p>We all huddled around the tv listen to President JFK, after his address was over it was Erik who broke the silence.<p>

"That's were we're gonna find Shaw," he said.

"How do you know," Arianna asked.

"Two powerful countries met at a stand off and he wants to start world war 3 he won't leave anything to chance," Charles said.

"So much for diplomacy, I suggest you all get a good rest tonight," Erik said blankly walking out the room. I followed after my sister, she had a puzzled confused and slightly anger look on her face. I sat down on the stool in the kitchen,

"Whats wrong," I asked.

"Mhm..oh no its..nothing..um... whats your take on Moira," Arianna mumbled. Why would she be asking about Miora, "I didn't talk to her mucha t the base but she seems nice. I think she has a thing for Charles but she's nice," I said, watching her suspiciously. I saw her tense up slightly frown and I faintly saw a vien in her forehead(like those anime annoyed symbols), she turned away from me searching for something in the pantry.

"Why do you ask,"

"No reason," she was lying, what possible would make her...

"OH MY GOD," I said, she whiped around looking at me.

"What,"

"You like him," I gapped, a giggle had turned into full out laughter. She ran over and starting punching me. "Shut up Lyra jeez," she hissed, clearly flustred.

"You and Ch-"

"SHUT UP, don't act like your so innocent your shaking up with Erik," she cried, blushing.

"1. He's hot 2. I love him so-," I said letting the last part slip. "You love him?," Arianna gapped her eyes ulging out of their sockets.

"I didn't say that,"

"Yes you did,"

"No I did not," I said shaking my head no. No I did not say I love Erik, oh my god I love Erik. "Awww my baby sis is in love," Arianna gushed, I shook my head,"See you distracted me changed the subject but where going to talk about you and Charles," I said pionting a finger at her. Wow, now that I think about it they would be cute.

"It's just...I can't stand Moira its not like her personality like you said she's nice. But.. she is too close to Charles for my liking. If I had my way I'd slap her for the way she looks at him, like she's luring him into her lair," Arianna cried in frustration biting into an apple. Crazy much.

"Wow ...crazy," I muttered under my breath. I ducked out of the way, as she chucked the aple at my head she laughed at my shocked expression. "Not cool sis," she made a face at me.

"Talk to him," I said, funny how she was older yet I'm being the mature one. She shook her head, looking down with the expression of a stubborn child.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Go" I said pushing her out of the door. She huffed and scurried off in the direction of Charles study.

* * *

><p>Next morning:<p>

We were all headed towards the lab, and when we got their we found the lab completely destroyed. Chairs, beakers, and glass were thrown around the room, each step you took would break the glas beneath your feet.

"What the hell happened here," Erik asked.

I looked down at the note in Raven's hand, _Bring the box marked X to the hanger. _

"Oh Hank," Raven gasped. We huddled around a large crate, Charles lifted the top we were all surprised at its contents. "Hank has been busy," Erik stated.

"Do we seriously have to wear these,"Alex groaned.

"Well if any us are mutated to withstand G-force I suggest we suit up," Charles said. We all grabbed the blue and yellow suits with our names on it, I struggled to pull up the zipper to cover up the cleavage that was shown. Arianna and Raven in her natural form semed to be having the same issues,

"If Sean caused this I'm gonna kill him," Raven said pulling up as far as it would go.

"Rave do you know what that was in Hank's lab why is it destroyed," I asked, maybe she knew why it was that way after all they were together.

She sighed, "Hank, he remember how he was making the serum to make us look normal. He was going to take it last night, I tried to convience him not to but... he wouldn't listen," She said her eyes tearing up.

"It's okay," Arianna said putting a comfoting arm around Raven's shoulder.

She calmed down and we met up with the boys and made outr way to the hanger. I had seen movies about those jet airplanes, but this plane was amazing. It was extremly big it filled up the hanger, it was jet black, this plane as Hank told me was suppose to be the fastest plane alive. I looked around, the boys looked dashing in there suits. Alex had a large disic in the middle of his chest, that was to aim his shots.

"Where's Hank," Raven asked, who stood on the side of me.

"I'm here," Hank's voiced boomed, a large sillotte was walking towards us. Except when it came out of the light their stood a large beast with blue fur and canine's.

"Hank," Charles questioned.

"It didn't attack the cells it enhanced them...it didn't work," Hank said lowering his head.

"Yes it did Hank.. don't you see this is who you were meant to be.. this is you," Raven said pulling the large fur ball into her embrace.

"Even I have to say you look pretty bad ass think I got a new name for you...Beast," Alex said with a small smile. I beamed at Hank, pulling the mutant into a hug, "Aww your like a teddy bear," he huffed, put lightly peck his cheek before backing up to stand next to Arianna.

"You sure you can fly this thing," Sean asked.

"Of course I designed it," Hank said in a confident voice.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for the wait it's been a very long stressful month with my classes sorry to abandone you like this. I wanted to get it out now because I didn't want to end up like those over storys that abandoned for like a month so I'm gonna try to write the next chapt soon shouldn't bee to hard expect something this weekend because I have a five day weekend I know rite awesome so I should post the next chapter by maybe sunday idk<p> 


	12. The Beach

I don't own X men but I own Lyra, Arianna, Amelia, and Kenneth. I'm going to try and keep it as close the movie as possible in this chapter, I just watched it online.

Everyone boarded the large jet, Lyra sat down in between Raven and Sean. Raven twitched uncomfortably in her seat, flying wasn't something she was comfortable with. The plane rose off the ground and into the air. Lyra squeezed Raven's hand letting her know she was there, Raven smiled at her grateful for it.

Lyra looked across at Erik, whose face held pure determination. Please Lord watch over us and don't let Erik's anger cause him to do something stupid, she prayed. Erik looked up and saw that she was watching him, the sides of his lips twitched into a smirk. She gave a small smile, before turning her attention to the front. Her fingers played with the smooth blade hidden in her sleeve.

"How long till we get there," she asked.

"Not long but I suggest you hang on," Beast replied, moving the speed

The plane lurched forward going into hyper speed, everyone had to contain themselves before possibly puking. After 30 minutes we were coming up to the coast,

"The crew of the Aral Sea is dead Shaw's been there. They've set course for the embargo line," Charles said his face dropping.

"That boat crosses the line our boys are gonna blow it up," Moira said a grim look on her face

"Unless they're not our boys," Charles said closing his eyes focusing once more. Suddenly, alarms began blaring in the plane jerking it to avoid a missile. "A little warning next time," Lyra scowled.

"Anything strange on radar," Beast asked.

"No nothing," Miora said flicking switches trying to find something.

"Well he must be underwater and obviously we don't have sonar," Beast sighed, letting out an exasperated sigh. Sean's head picked up realization coming up,

"Yes we do," he said, his face pure seriousness which was a surprise to everyone.

Sean, Charles, and Erik unhooked themselves from the seat, lowering the hanger. . Sean prepared himself to jump, he knew deep down he could do this out of the corner of his eye he saw Erik coming.

"Woah you back right off," Sean pointing an accusing finger at him, Erik put his hands up

"Remember," Charles shouted putting his hand on Sean's throat, "This is a muscle you control it," he finished.

Charles began the count down; Sean jumped though the hanger falling through the air. He let out a supersonic scream pushing him up into the air before diving into the sea. He looked around in the water, letting out another scream the pulse of his scream ran through the water locking onto the subs coordinates.

"Banshee's got a location on Shaw," Charles said with his fingers to his temple.

Erik blood began to boil; he was ready to face him Shaw was going to pay. He moved ready to lower himself onto the wheel.

"You ready for this," Charles asked.

"Let's find out," Erik said, he climbed down holding on to steady himself. Charles projected where the sub was, He felt the familiar pull as he tried to raise it out of the water feeling the metal.

_Remember the point in between rage and serenity, Charles said._

_Erik, you can do it I know you can don't let the anger take control of you, Lyra's voice rang through his head._

Erik looked up to see Charles and Lyra looking down at him, he locked eyes with Lyra who gave him a small smile. He suddenly felt all the peace and focused, suddenly the water began to churn revealing the propellers of a submarine. The sub began to rise out of the water and up into the air.

The top latch of the sub popped open revealing two figures climbing out,

"It's riptide and ken," Lyra said, she watched in horror as two tornadoes appeared heading for the plane. The plane lurched violently tossing her back, she grabbed onto the net on the ground, its official she hated flying. Raven screamed in panic, as the plane began to violently shake, Arianna tried to calm her down.

Suddenly, a part of the ceiling of the plane was ripped off, a rush of wind caused things to begin to fly in plane escaping through the hole. The wind wiped at her hair hitting her in the face, she kept a tight grip on the net the only thing keeping her on the plane. Kenneth hovered above the opening,

"Lyra I wish you had been more truthful with me you never told me you had a sister," he said lowering himself inside the plane.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER," she yelled.

She yelped when the net ripped itself from the floor, she slid as the plane dipped down. Raven cried out in panic reaching her hand for Lyra to grab onto, her hand missed her.

"LYRA NO," Raven screamed.

"LYRA," Erik's voice boomed as he held him and Charles down using his magnetism as the plane tossed.

Lyra screamed as Ken latched down on her leg throwing her through the hole, her body hurled through the air. Ken saw the plane was about to crash, he jumped through the opening before the plane reached the ground. The plane landed onto an island beach, Shaw's sub also crashed onto it. Erik let go of his hold of the plane, he groaned as Charles weight pressed upon him as they fell back.

"Is everyone alright," Charles said after getting himself off of Erik.

Sean let out a strangled "yes" getting out of his seat; Darwin helped Raven out of her seat. Arianna struggled with her seat; the belt was squeezing her body tightly. Charles ran over getting her out, she sucked in a breath the seat belt was constricting her flow of air.

"Lyra oh god," she gasped.

"She's fine," he said, raising a hand to his temple.

"I'm going in," Erik said.

"Beast, Havok, Darwin, and Ari you three back him up," Charles said.

They all nodded ready to face the others; they headed out of the plane and heard the familiar fluttering of wings. Angel flew above them firing acid balls at them. A hard armor incase Darwin's body, as he blocked them sending them back towards angel who dodge each of them.

Riptide and Azazeal excited the sub, riptide summoned up two tornadoes sending it to them. Arianna smirked rising up her hand dissipating the tornado, riptide was caught off guard. She quickly sent shots of fire at him, one of them hitting him on the arm. He patted his arm trying to put the fire out, Alex shot out a plasma ray knocking riptide unconscious. In a flash, Azazeal was by them wrapping his tail around Alex's neck, Hank lunged at him and both Alex and Hank disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lyra POV:

I felt like my body weighed a ton of bricks, as I pulled myself onto shore. I coughed up the slatly sea water that was sin my lungs. I got to my feet looking around I saw Shaw's submarine had crashed along with the plane, riptide was unconscious, Arianna and Darwin were stand by him. I ran to them,

"Is everyone alright," I gasped being pulled into a hug by sister.

"Yea- oof," Darwin said but he was thrown back by an invisible force.

I turned to see Kenneth charging, I threw force fields at him finally knocking him to the ground. I sent a sharp kick to his ribs, grabbing my leg he tossed me over onto the ground. I struggled against him, he punched me in the face. Gasping the cool blade in my sleeve, I punch him cutting him in the face, with a kick to his manhood he toppled over. I jumped kicking him in the face, instructing him to go to sleep.

I felt a shiver run up my spine, something wasn't right _Erik. _I ran inside the sub, entering a luxurious lounge. I knew Erik was in there somewhere, I saw a bust tilted back with a red button in the sent. I picked up a piece of pipe, I pressed the button a door slid opened revealing Shaw holding Erik up with a large pipe. I swung _Crack, _Shaw's helmet flew off and he staggered to the ground unconscious. Releasing his hold of Erik, and I rose the pipe up to hit him again. A flash of green light and I dropped the now burning pipe it fell to the ground disintegrating. I pulled Erik up to his feet; I looked up to see our attack.

I felt like I was hit by a car, my throat clenched up, my breath came out is ragged chokes as I stared at the woman before us. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't it couldn't be. I was frozen in place, simply looking at her, I felt Erik's questioning gaze on me.

The woman was short and petite about the same size as me, her once black hair held streaks of gray and was cut short. Her face lined with wrinkles of old age, she wore black combat boots, jeans, and a blue long sleeve shirt.

She began firing sparking green orbs at us, but they were no match for my force field. Her face scrunched up in frustration, as she unleashed a load of green orbs I wince feeling them weaken the force field.

"Stop," I yelled.

She didn't listen she began picking up random things illuminating them in a green light throwing them. Once they reached the force field they exploding, I cried out in pain I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up longer.

"Momma STOP," I cried out.

As she continued I felt a wash of anger come over me, anger at Shaw anger at my mother for being in legue with him, with a loud yell I firea forcefield knocking her back into the wall. She grunted as she collieded into the wall slumping down, she glared at me as put up a forcefield around her. I rose her up in the air, I looked back at Erik who was using his magnetism to hold up Shaw's body. We excited the sub, Erik roughly dropped Shaw to the ground, Ari screamed when she realised who I was holding.

"M-mom," she questioned.

"Hello Arianna," Amelia said coldly to her daughter, glaring daggers at Erik.

My own mother working with Shaw, one thought came to mind and it made me want to squeeze the field around her cutting off her air supply. Did she know what Shaw was doing to me? She looked to me,

"Yes I did and it was for your own good," she said reading my mind, I raise my fist punching her across the face.

"No, it wasn't," I spat at her.

Charles face suddenly fell,

"Charles what's wrong," Raven asked.

"The ships their-"

"Aiming their guns at us," Erik finished for him.

Everyone turned their attention to the ships , Miora ran to the plane trying to find a way to tell them to stop.

"Don't you see," Amelia hissed, "These filthy homo sapiens will never accept us," she said.

"They think were Shaw," Charles said.

I dropped her next to Ken, Angel, Azazeal, and Riptide, Angel never met my eyes. I couldn't believe I had once thought of her as a close friend, I was appalled my own mother tried to kill me. I watched in horror as missiles were fired at us by both the Russians and Americans, I pulled up a force field it surround us spreading further. The missiles crashed against the force field, I was exhausted.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Shots ranged though the air, I turned to see my mother shooting at Erik. What the hell, Shaw was being to come to, he got up about to take a shot at Erik. Suddenly, the bullets swerved instead of hitting Erik they hit Shaw. 2 shots to the chest the chest and the other bullet rested in between his eyes.

"No," Amelia cried dropping the gun rushing to Shaw.

I made a disgusted snort, as I watched the woman who I thought was my mother bend over Shaw's dead body. Erik stared down at him, I walked over to him, his face god it was full of relief and sadness. I took his hand in mine before wrapping my arms around his slim waist, I felt him let out a ragged breath.

"It's over," I said.

He only nodded his head allowing a few tears to fall; I pecked his cheek before walking over to my mother kneeling down in front of her. I want to yell at her but what good it would do, there she was crying over his corpse.

"I hope you're happy with the decisions you've made, because you will have to live with it," I said, my jaw tightened giving her a cold glare.

"I feel sorry for you," Amelia retorted.

"It's you we feel sorry for," Arianna pitched in standing behind her.

I rose up looking down at the woman I once held dear to my heart, she's not my mother anymore. I walked around her, joining Arianna, now we need to get out of here.

"We need to do something about them,"

Charles raised his fingers to his temple, after 5 minutes he let go sagging over I saw Miora move to help him. Arianna rushed to his side wrapping a supportive arm around his waist and putting one of his arms over her shoulder, leaving Miora with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It's done," Charles sighed.

What happened next, it felt like it was in slow motion, Amelia rose up gun still in her hand. Our back was turned, _BANG, a scream, _and a sharp pain in my side. I fell down, clutching my side blood mixing in with the sand. It was like a knife in my shoulder, I groaned turning to my mother who was stalking towards me. I felt for the knife in sleeve, getting up putting pressure on the wound. On shaky legs I walked towards her slipping the knife into my grasp, she raised her hand it glowing green. I brought up my right arm; she stopped the green fading she looked down at the knife in in her breast.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Always a protector huh Lyra," she said before sinking down to the ground.

Hot tears streamed down my face as I fell down onto the ground, I heard shouting from the others. I didn't hear them; I felt my whole body rack with sobs. I had killed my mother, even if she was an evil woman she was still the woman who gave birth to me.

"Lyra," his voice patient, "we need to leave," I nodded wrapping his arms around pulling me to my feet.

Erik walked me to the others, keeping pressure on the bullet wound; I took one last look at her. We all locked hands with each other, Charles letting Azazeal know where to go. Before I could blink we stood outside the estate, Charles wiped Riptide, Azazeal, and Kenneth's mind clean about us and this place. Hank brought me down to the lab, took out the bullet, I had to get stitches I didn't heal it myself. I wanted scar just to remind me of today. Arianna didn't blame me; she said that I did what I had to do to protect us. I went take a bath, washing off the dried blood and sand out of my hair. I slipped on an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants; I stayed with Erik that night. He didn't say anything, he just held me in his embrace as I cried, he didn't need to say anything I just wanted him there. I snuggled closer to him in bed, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Erik Lensherr," I whispered.

He pulled me closer kissing me on top my head, "And I love you Lyra," I fell asleep in his arms. It was finally over.


End file.
